Soulbound
by BreBre23
Summary: A new prophecy has come forth and the return of a geomancer has some titans concerned. Villians aren't just running the streets anymore; they're out for blood. Beast boy and Raven are faced with heartbreak like none other that seems to shatter her soul. And Raven's hertiage doesn't just come back to haunt her, it's there to unleash the demon within her. It's a twisted reality.
1. Snapshot Memories

***Snapshot Memories***

*I do not own Teen Titans or anything related to the DC universe*

 **RATED T** for **:** Future violence, medical terms and medical situations.

 **WARNING:** There will be multiple sensitive topics in the entire fanfiction that can be very triggering.

"Calm down, everything will be worked out." Arella said, she then turned to address Bumblebee. "How far apart are your contractions?"

The grimace on Bumblebee's face didn't lessen at all, "'bout thirteen to fifteen minutes."

Despite Arella's attempts, Cyborg was in a full-blown panic as they were dimensions away from Earth. And Raven should have trusted her instincts that Bumblebee and Cyborg should have stayed behind. It was her own fault that she hadn't reinforced them to stay behind at the tower. She was also sure that no one could convince Bumblebee to stay in Azarath to give birth. And that would mean their child wouldn't technically be an American citizen.

"Ina and Shoshen will quickly prepare one of the medical rooms." Arella nodded towards the older woman who left.

Raven flinched from the high rise in emotions while Beast boy was trying to calm down his best friend. The pain she felt from Bumblebee was indirect and came in waves that felt like awful menstrual cramps. It didn't take long for the situation to turn melodramatic which made it harder for Arella to take control.

"I mean she's not due for another week." Cyborg said as he steadied his girlfriend with his arms, "We need a hospital."

"He's probably too cramped in there and wants some extra leg room." Beast boy tried to ease Cyborg's tension but instead of laughter he received a nasty look, "Right, not the time or place for jokes."

Ina quickly left the room and loudly spoke to several people outside until her voice receded down the corridor. Raven took several deep breaths to clear her mind and to shield Bumblebee's emotions. Arella had already been going through a list of questions with Bumblebee and Beast boy quietly surveyed the situation.

Arella's expression was calm throughout the chaos, "Cyborg, you will need to contact the hospital immediately and have a room prepared."

"I'm okay, Vic." Bumblebee nodded and Beast boy moved to take Cyborg's place at her side.

Beast boy knew he wasn't entirely helping but he'd do anything for Cyborg to relax and make the phone call. Cyborg fumbled for his black and yellow communicator and headed outside the room to speak.

"Raven, you will need to listen closely." Arella shared a look with her daughter before she continued, "The risks of teleportation can be reduced through a spell, though it cannot guarantee complete safety."

It was an idiotic decision on both accounts. Traveling from Azarath and performing a spell that had not yet been practiced. It was a set up for failure even though it was an emergency. And the newlyweds back on Earth would be unaware that there was going to be a new addition to titan's tower sooner than later.

"That's unwise, Arella." Raven held her ground, though her voice broke from its usual monotone and transformed into fear. "She'll be more vulnerable if I so much as lapse in concentration. For the baby…it's safer to remain in Azarath."

Bumblebee slowly exhaled before she spoke up, "Raven, l—"

"No," She was already shaking her head, "No, I can't do that to you."

She covered her face with her cold hands before she ran them through her hair which tangled from the action. Raven refused to meet their eyes as if it would seal her fate and Bumblebee's.

"But I'm askin' you to please take this risk." Her breath caught in her throat. Not once had she heard Bumblebee sound so…desperate.

"Contacted the hospital but we'll need the T-car when we get back." Cyborg broke the tension in the room as Bumblebee continued to plead to the empath.

Beast boy shook his head and the anxiety finally set in, "She won't do it. She thinks it'll harm them both."

"Raven, this is serious in more ways than one." Arella's hand gently rested on Raven's back, "And it is not an advanced incantation."

She squeezed her eyes closed before nodding her head once and in an instant, her mother was her instructor. If only Azar was still alive to instruct her, then there wouldn't have been any doubts. Arella quickly scribbled the two words on a small portion of parchment paper.

"It is best to do it now." Arella said.

Beast boy's arms steadied the dark-skinned titan before he stepped out of the way beside Cyborg. It was dead silent in the windowless room as her lips moved but no words fell from them. Raven struggled to read the paper but she couldn't stop her hands from trembling and had gone over the spell more than twice.

"Evicaro Consiletus!"

Spirals of glowing orange and black light left the tips of her fingers and encircled Bumblebee before seemingly disappearing into her skin. With quick goodbyes to Arella; Cyborg and Beast boy prepared themselves to be teleported by Raven. It was even more difficult to simultaneously keep her focus and block her teammates mixed emotions from mingling with her own.

The sharp smell of disinfectant reached her nose to signify that the titans made it to the front entrance of Bay View Hospital. Cyborg carefully left to check Bumblebee into the hospital while Beast boy took a moment to regain his balance. Whenever Raven would teleport long distances, a giant wave of vertigo never failed to wash over him.

"We need to head back to the tower to get the T-car and her hospital bag."

Raven didn't wait for Beast boy to reopen his eyes and left to stand outside the hospital. It made her sick to her stomach and Bumblebee's pain had been amplified.

Beast boy followed her, "Slow down a minute, Rae."

"Cyborg needs the paper work."

"Fine alright." He stared at her for a moment but she didn't give any indication that she was aware. "I'm flying us both home, you're already drained."

Before Raven could protest, Beast boy had already transformed into a pterodactyl and snatched her up with his talons. She breathed a sigh of relief at Cyborg's preparedness. Beast boy had grabbed the keys to the T-car off the hook and headed to the garage with his wife hot on his heels. The Graco car seat had been preinstalled with what looked like Bumblebee's and the baby's hospital bag in the back seat.

"I…I don't think you should come, Raven." Beast boy held the passenger door closed from the top and her hand rested on the silver handle.

The words repeated themselves in her head and she addressed her soft voice to him, "What makes you think you can tell me what I can or can't do?"

It was ridiculous; they shouldn't have been standing there and taking their sweet time. The clock was ticking and Cyborg was anxiously waiting for the couple. She pried Beast boy's hand off the side of the door only for him to catch her wrist in his grasp.

"I'm not telling you, I'm suggesting that you stay back at the tower." His green eyes bored into hers as he quickly explained himself, "And it's not a secret that hospitals are hard for you."

She wrinkled her nose, all that time Raven thought that she had been inconspicuous. "Gar, we need to leave. It's just a hospital."

"If you can't handle the pain from Bumblebee's contractions," His voice turned hard and he released her hand, "Then what makes you think you'll be just dandy when she's about to give birth?"

Raven folded her arms across her chest, she didn't want to be arguing with him now of all times, "I'm going with you. And I want to be there for her."

He turned away from her in what seemed like anger and slid into the driver's seat without another word. Raven followed suit and soon Beast boy was speeding on the freeway in the carpool lane. The anxiety that rolled off him was almost suffocating, though he was correct about his assumptions. Hospitals and cemeteries alike always drained her of energy and weighed her down with dread or pain. Her hands clutched the edge of the seat as the speedometer inched over the speed limit.

She opened her mouth but was cut off by the emergency alarm from inside the T-car. Beast boy's free hand fiddled with the controls to view the issue on the flat screen. When the titans had been first founded, the mayor had funded cameras to be positioned all over the city in each sector. And from there, Cyborg and Robin had programmed the cameras to be viewed in the tower and the T-car.

"Punk Rocket," Raven mumbled to herself, "Just what we need."

Beast boy nodded once and refocused on the road, "Looks like his usual stuff."

"I can take care of him, you go on ahead to Cyborg."

The couple exchanged a few more words on the situation and soon Beast boy continued his way to the hospital alone. Raven now soared over the skyscraper buildings, her eyes searching for any signs of panic. She didn't have to search far as the screaming was distinct and quickly drowned out by an amplified guitar. Facing the rebellious adult alone was not something she looked forward to.

"Raven calling for back up." She held her communicator tightly in her hand and waited for a response.

"We're a bit busy." The image of Jinx shifted as she dove behind a car for cover. The sound of gun shots was unmistakable. "Robbery on 5th and J stre—Kid Flash look out!"

The screen turned into static before the device switched off on Jinx's end. Bright lights from the large outside stage temporarily blinded her. Hundreds of people trampled over each other to escape the white-haired punk.

"Blimey!" It was hard to miss the dark orange sleeveless jumpsuit and his facial piercings that gleamed from the overhead lights, "You lots call this music?"

Raven's feet touched down on the stage as the three popstars cowered behind their equipment and the black beams that held up the stage. "This gets old quick."

"Oi! You've come for an encore?"

The second voice was a higher octave and smoother than Punk Rocket's and the voice struggled with proper pronunciations. Raven allowed her eyes to adjust to the light. There she saw a young girl no taller than four feet; her dark hair hung freely off her shoulders. At such a young age her tongue and nose were pierced and judging from the surprise on Punk Rocket's face, the child wasn't supposed to be present.

His head whipped up and stared down at the empath. His fingers flitted across the strings to his guitar and sonic blast swept Raven off her feet. Her body slammed to the ground; knocking the breath out of her lungs. And her ears continued to ring with the sour notes of his instrument.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!"

Raven's black aura tore apart the metal poles from above and twisted to form a jail cell around the rebellious girl. One less nuisance already dealt with. Her powers formed a bubble-like shield over herself to block the next blow.

"Sod off!"

"¡Oye! _Hey!_ " Raven's eyes searched about until she set eyes on the familiar titans. "¿Necesita ayuda? _Do you need help?_ " Mas asked.

In a flash, both twins were at her side with their hands touching. "Cyborg me acaba de llamar. _Cyborg just called me."_ Menos said, "Que va en trabajo de parto. _She's going into labor._ "

"Look, now is a bad time for this discussion." She chanted another phrase and tied equipment cords around Punk Rocket's legs. It was enough to send the adult crashing onto the floor and it allowed the three popstars to escape the fight scene.

The small girl stuck her arm and shoulder through the metal cage, "Don't let the fuzz get you, Dad."

Mas and Menos sprinted to the adult, ready to confiscate the horrid instrument though the adult wasn't going down without a fight. Mas suffered a swift punch to his gut and he doubled over in pain. Raven hesitated as the words from the girl almost caught her off guard. It wasn't difficult to place the pieces together. But the child's dark eyes were fearful as she watched the titans attack her father. To the girl, they were the enemies that locked her father away for months. With a wave of her hand the metal cage was carefully discarded to free the child.

"Leave him." Raven's voice was loud, then she addressed the man with a small pool of blood forming around his mouth, "If you know what's best, you'll stay out of our way."

Mas and Menos watched with wide eyes as she released the low-threat villain. The guitar was the one that had suffered the real causality. It lay in black shards with the strings ripped and the amp cord detached, compliments to Menos. The girl had run over and wiped at her father's bloody nose with the sleeve of her black sweater.

Her icy eyes bored into Raven's, "You're a bunch of rubbish."

She turned her back and walked away from the destroyed stage and the items left behind by scared fans. She didn't need to turn around to figure out the teenaged twins followed her.

"¿Se puede? _Is that allowed?_ " Mas brushed off the debris that had settled on his white uniform.

Menos eyed her suspiciously, "¿Qué hiciste? _What did you do?_ "

"Don't tell anyone. Especially Robin."

Mas shared a look with his brother, the uncertainty was evident. "Solo esta vez. _Just this once._ "

"Está bien. _Okay._ " Menos nodded in agreement.

And if Robin somehow found out that she had willingly let a villain escape; he would blow his top. Raven sighed as she replayed possible situation that could unfold and inwardly cringed. How could she have easily taken away a child's parent and sense of protection without a second thought?

"Bumblebee's in Bay View hospital." She said, trying to shake off her thoughts, "It won't take long to get there."

The two teenagers touched elbows and Menos pulled his goggles over his eyes "Vamos a seguir. _We will follow you._ "

As expected, Aqualad was seated on one of the tan chairs in the lobby of the hospital. Raven followed Menos to greet their teammate with Mas walking alongside of her. Aqualad shifted in his seat while he bounced his leg up and down after glancing around his surroundings and checking his watch. She had consciously constructed a mental barrier to block the pain from her empathy to spare her sensitivity.

"I suppose everybody is already with her?" Raven's soft voice startled the older titan, he turned to see them with dirty uniforms and minimal injuries.

"Yeah," Aqualad nodded his head once, "I was worried. Did you all handle it okay?"

"Sì. _Yeah._ " Mas nodded his head and opened his mouth to say more but his twin cut him off.

Menos slung an arm around his brother and tiredly smiled, "Era ningún problema. _It was no problem."_

"¿Ahora dónde está ella? _Now, where is she?_ " Mas shrugged off the physical contact as he grew impatient.

"Alright, C'mon." Aqualad stood up and gently enveloped Raven a hug, "How are you holding up?"

Raven quietly contemplated her response as they walked down the corridor and to a set of elevators, "I'll be okay after this chaos is over."

"Heh, I understand." Aqualad gestured for her to step out of the elevator first while he followed suit after the twins. "Bumblebee is in room 2143."

The group of four titans turned around another bend in the floor that then opened to a lobby and through another set of double doors. Raven swallowed and folded her arms across her chest; nails digging into her soft skin. The deeper they happened to venture into the hospital the harder it was to shield any type of emotion from her empathy. Her eyes took it all in, it was unusually quiet and the rooms were further spaced out.

"This wing of the hospital is specifically reserved for heroes only." Aqualad answered her unspoken question. "The Justice League ran background checks on doctors specifically for metahumans."

She nodded her head, "I suppose that was along Batman's line of thinking?"

"No. It was actually Wonder Woman's idea." Aqualad said, "And the rooms are specially designed to deactivate all powers."

The second waiting room was smaller in size than the public lobby. The floor was of laminated wood; contrasting with light and dark brown shades. A single flat screen TV was mounted to the wall displaying a popular American TV series. Speedy was perched on one of the light gray couches with the large window to his back. But what had surprised Raven was Melvin, Timmy, and Teether quietly huddled around a small white table with miniature Legos. She barely glanced at the paintings that hung from the walls and the rack of various magazines.

Aqualad only walked several more feet into the next hallway before he opened the door. Cyborg was seated at his girlfriend's side in the large room. The blinds were turned closed to hide the nighttime sky. And just in front of the window was another long light gray couch that seated Beast boy, Jinx, and Kid Flash. Her eyes grazed over the room and found a wall clock above the light wooden cabinets. A white warmer for the baby was off to the side near the cabinets, Bumblebee had already been hooked up to a vital signs machine, and there was more equipment that Raven couldn't identify.

"¿Bumblebee, Cómo te sientes? _How do you feel_?" Mas had crossed the room to his former leader of titans east and evaluated her.

Bumblebee looked away from Cyborg, "Hey guys. It just feels like cramping."

For the most part it did look painful, though only when her contractions passed. Menos moved to occupy the second chair in the room and Bumblebee continued to speak choppy sentences in Spanish. Loud musical chimes filled the room and Aqualad excused himself to answer his phone. Raven crossed the room and swiftly sat beside her husband who immediately wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"I'm not hurt." Raven said after she noticed that he was searching her for any injuries.

He shook his head, "Your uniform says otherwise. We can go home and get you cleaned up."

"We're not having this discussion." Her voice was low in effort to avoid eaves droppers which was difficult as it was. "Why are Melvin, Timmy, and Teether even here?"

Kid Flash looked away from his girlfriend fretting about his own more serious injuries, "Herald was supposed to take them back home. Don't know what happened after Robin and Starfire were sent off."

"Let's go outside." Beast boy whispered back in her ear.

Raven shook her head in annoyance, "Garfield, I just got here."

"Then you know very well as me that nothing is protecting you from the raw emotions."

"Oh gosh," Bumblebee whimpered in pain and Cyborg was there to help rub her lower back, "Ouch."

The sensation was enough to give into Beast boy's suggestion, "Alright."

Raven came to be familiar with the waiting room as the hours passed by. And frequently the couple would peak in to check on Bumblebee only leaving when the pain was almost equally crippling to Raven. They had walked around the building of the hospital, ventured into the cafeteria and the gift shop.

"I want cartoons." Timmy said after a variety of toys could no longer capture his attention.

Melvin looked up from the Lego city Timmy had helped her build, "Yeah, can we watch 'Courage the Cowardly Dog?'"

Raven looked up from the quiet discussion she was sharing with Beast boy while Teether had fallen asleep in her lap. Several times, the couple had to hush the kids and was told to keep it down by a nurse. Toys were scattered everywhere along with the candy Beast boy had generously bought them.

"Only if you're quiet then I'll change the channel." Beast boy said.

Timmy nodded his head and climbed onto the empty space and cuddled up beside Raven. Melvin remained seated at the small table as she continued to build and play with the plastic people. Beast boy stood up and fiddled with the buttons on the flat screen until he changed to a popular network for cartoons.

"Thanks Beast boy." Melvin popped a gummy bear in her mouth much to Raven's dismay.

Candy that late at night wasn't good especially with all the sugar on her teeth; it was grounds for cavities to develop. After Beast boy returned to his place beside Raven, she let her head lazily rest on his shoulder. She had been nodding off when a black vortex opened in front of them and outstepped Herald in his navy-blue uniform.

"Sorry I'm late." He held his silver horn at his side as he assessed the tyke titans. "Kilowatt and Pantha ran into some trouble."

Raven blinked to clear the daze from her mind, "At least you're here now."

"I'm sure they'll be happy to have their own beds." Herald reached out to take Teether from Raven's arms. She woke Timmy and gathered a sleep deprived Melvin for Herald to take home.

Two pairs of small arms wrapped themselves around Raven's neck before turning to hug Beast boy. "Get some sleep when you get home."

Melvin let out a yawn and her eyes watered, "Okay. Sweet dreams, Raven. Night Beast boy."

Timmy waved goodbye and Herald reopened the portal to a different set of coordinates. Not long after, Mas and Menos walked through the waiting room and left to get fresh air. The clock in the room read close to 1:00am when Kid Flash made an appearance. And Raven had long drifted to sleep in Beast boy's arms much to his relief.

"Hey, Bumblebee is having complications with the baby." Kid Flash sat on the arm of the couch with his girlfriend in the next room.

Beast boy slightly shifted his body and kept his voice low, "What kind of complications? Is Cy—"

The words barely made sense as Raven stirred in her sleep, "We shouldn't have left Azarath."

Beast boy stroked her lavender hair with his eyes still trained on the speedster, "She's half sleep. What's wrong?"

"The doctor is stressing about the amniotic fluid." Kid Flash stretched his body as he relayed the information to his conscious friend, "He's going to have to speed up her labor."

He decided to ask his question again, "And Cyborg?"

"Worried sick." She struggled to sit up but Kid Flash's hand on her shoulder kept her from doing so, "Raven, Bee doesn't want you in the room with her right now."

"What?" Raven's forehead crinkled in thought and both men were silent as they watched her, "Is it because it's my fault?"

"Hey, it's not your fault. It's no one's fault." Beast boy reassured her and took her warm hand in his, "Life…just happens. She's wants to protect you from the discomfort she's going through."

Kid Flash held up his communicator for emphasis, "Jinx will keep us updated."

Raven watched as Kid Flash sandwiched her in the couch but now she couldn't fall back asleep. The worry turned in her stomach while Kid Flash attempted to take her mind of the situation. The hum of the cartoon channel filled the room along with Aqualad's heavy breathing as he slept. There were too many possibilities and she felt completely left in the dark. Her eyes frequently stared at the clock as it moved at snail's pace and neared 2:00am.

A tinkling sounded from beside Raven and Kid Flash flipped opened his communicator, "Bumblebee's about to deliver."

Only Aqualad, Jinx, and Cyborg had chosen to stay in the maternity room while Bumblebee was about to have the baby. Speedy had ultimately opted out as well as the other titans who decided to wait until the baby was delivered. Though Beast boy had forcefully forbade Raven from stepping beyond the hall that deactivated powers. The slow minutes were agonizing until Aqualad told them they could enter.

Raven clenched her teeth and strained at her barriers, "I can walk on my own, Gar."

"Yeah, I know you can." Beast boy nodded and let his hand fall to his sides, it was obvious that he was blowing the situation out of proportion.

Speedy held open the door as everyone filed into the large room and tried to shake off the stupor of sleep. Raven's eyes scanned the room to see that Bumblebee had her elbow propped on the guardrail with one hand covering her face. Cyborg sat beside her with his face beside her and held onto her other hand. Raven shared a glance with Jinx who looked just as anxious.

"…when the baby was inside of you, he pooped." Doctor Avery informed the new parents and the titans that had recently entered the room, "The baby inhaled it through his nose and took it into his lungs."

Cyborg nodded his head, "Is he going to be alright?"

"Turns out that he didn't need a bypass machine." Doctor Avery said, "But we think he got really lucky and he didn't inhale it. All of his labs are stable."

Bumblebee wiped at her damp eyes and nodded her head, "Okay."

"We got really lucky with him." He said in assurance.

Bumblebee tucked her head down, her brown eyes refusing to make eye contact with anyone. "Does he—is he still sick?"

"He has no temperature. His heart rate's good as well as his blood pressure." Doctor Avery headed towards the door, "Right now he is on close watch and is on an IV to receive antibiotics."

Cyborg finally addressed his friends in the room, "You guys wanna see him?"

Raven nodded her head simultaneously with the rest of the titans and not too long after, a nurse brought the clear incubator into the room. And just as quickly the titans crowded around to see the newborn while Jinx and Menos took pictures. Raven watched as Cyborg's eyes narrowed in on clear equipment.

"Are you sure this is my baby?" He raised an eyebrow and the room almost went silent with a few nervous laughs.

The baby's skin was light with no tan pigment whatsoever. And his small head was covered with thick tufts of hair. His eyes were closed as he slept and Raven stared closely to see his chest rise and fall. He wouldn't clearly resemble either parent until he was at least a few months older.

Beast boy shook his head his eyes wandering to the woman in the hospital bed, "Dude, so not the time to joke."

Mas stood beside Bumblebee and looked on from a distance, "¿Cuál es su nombre? _What's his name?"_

"We named him Shawn Nathanial Stone." Bumblebee's voice sounded weak and hoarse. "Vic just decided on the middle name two hours ago."

Jinx smiled and moved to take a picture of Cyborg and Bumblebee together, "Congrats you too!"

"He looks kinda cute." Speedy mumbled his eyes settled on the newest addition to the titans, "For a newborn that is."

Cyborg nodded and smiled proudly, his human eye held an emotion that Raven couldn't decipher. "He's seven and half pounds and nineteen inches long."

Raven couldn't fight the infectious smile that overcame her lips as she quietly watched her friends. She didn't want to miss the opportunity to see her 'nephew' in the hospital for the first time. The couple stayed a bit longer and decided on leaving as the morning hours grew later. The flight home from the hospital was warm and quiet. The uneasiness of it all made her second guess her behavior back at the hospital she hadn't been so kind to her husband. Their shared shower was also silent with only a handful of words that had been exchanged.

"Everything's changing." She watched as Beast boy pulled on a black muscle shirt while she leaned against their bathroom sink and washed her face.

He ran his fingers through the tufts of his green hair, "What do you mean?"

She was silent for a moment and struggled to form an answer, "Starfire and Bumblebee are beginning their own families." She paused until she realized that he was listening, "And there's more responsibilities that we need to step up to."

Beast boy pulled her in close to his chest and kissed her on the top of her forehead, "So you're worried about more responsibilities?" His voice was low and only meant for her ears though they were the only two that occupied the whole tower, "Now that doesn't seem like you."

Raven shook her head and droplets of water from her hair fell loose, "I'm also worried that…that I'm losing my family."

He gave a small laugh, "You aren't losing anything, Rae."

She averted her lavender eyes to the small lines in his shirt, "I know I sound selfish but that's how I feel."

The fear was evident even to her own ears as her voice was laced with tears. Her own mother had practically been forced away from her when she was a child. Late night visits with Arella had been short and frequent and even then, she had worried which caused her then uncontrolled powers to lash out. She didn't want to be forgotten and left in the past.

"Hey," He used his finger to lift her chin and all hints of joking was absent, "Look at me. No one is going to stop loving you."

"But—"

"If anything," He cut her off, "Our family is getting bigger. And with that, there is more love to give and receive."

Beast boy pulled away from her and replaced her dark green bath towel on the rung. Raven bit her lip and hung up her wet face towel while Beast boy opened the bathroom door. His hand rested on her waist and he guided her back into their bedroom as it was already late—or early for that matter. He peeled back the comforter and sheets and they both crawled into the large, soft bed. And soon their room was bathed in darkness that seemed to comfort Raven only a little more.

Her eyes met his after much effort of trying to avoid them, "You really believe that?"

Beast boy studied her for far longer than she happened to like, "Are you crying?"

"No." It was too late. Her soft voice had betrayed her and her nose began to sting as tears pricked the corners of her eyes.

Beast boy shifted in the bed until Raven was cradled in his arms and her silent sobs shook through her body. He offered no words of comfort to her as she let her powers shake the room. Instead he rubbed circles into her back and tucked the covers more securely over her body. The memory of the night was soon forgotten by the empath though her counterpart found himself dwelling on the situation far longer than he had intended.

It was mid-morning when Robin and Starfire were expected to return to the tower. Cyborg had only temporarily return earlier that morning to freshen up and to return to the hospital. Raven was seated in front of the large window that overlooked the bay and the city with Beast boy beside her in the form of a cat. His eyes were closed and his body stretched out in the sun patch.

Her stomach hadn't settled and for the past two days it felt as if butterflies had made a permanent home in her stomach. Her husband had easily sensed the change in her scent and voice though nothing he did eased her mind.

"We have returned!" Starfire loudly announced and waddled into the common room. Robin followed in soon after with two small bags that more than likely held their change of clothes. "How have you faired while we were away?"

Raven's hands settled onto the fleece blanket in her lap, "You've only been gone for a night, Starfire."

Beast boy reluctantly shifted back into himself and greeted the newlyweds and grinned wide, "We got ourselves a new titan."

She watched in amusement and covered her mouth in surprise while Robin's eyes widened behind his mask, "Oh how glorious! Where is the little one?"

Raven shared a look with Beast boy, "They're all still in the hospital. There were…complications."

Robin immediately dropped the luggage at the Ops room doors, "What went wrong? Why weren't we informed?"

"Calm down dude." Beast boy shook his head and held his arm out to stop Robin's investigation, "It was your _wedding_ night.

Robin folded his arms over his chest, his mouth set in a frown. "The health of my friends is important."

"And Starfire isn't?" Raven shot back with an unnecessary nasty tone, "You need to worry about her."

Starfire made her way to the couch to rest her feet and shook her head at Robin's behavior. "It is much appreciated, thank you."

Beast boy's eyebrows scrunched together as Raven turned her back on the three titans to stare out the window. Robin wore an equally confused expression on his face before collecting their bags.

"I need to get on the phone." He said, "Starfire is supposed to be induced tonight."

Raven quietly nodded her head and remembered the appointment was to be 7:00pm. With wedding planning, traveling to Tamaran and Azarath in the same night she had almost forgotten. Starfire was already in her 41st week with no baby to welcome home quite yet. All that had changed when Raven had taken the liberty to accompany her friend to one of her appointments.

"Robin does not mean to upset you, Raven." Starfire's voice rang clear in the quiet common room though Raven didn't acknowledge that she had spoken, "He is merely worried."

"Don't worry, I'm sure she knows." Raven sensed Beast boy's aura recede from her and he instead tended to Starfire, "You want anything to eat?"

The redhead declined the polite offer, "I will retire to my room for now."

With some help from the changeling, Starfire was back on her two feet and headed for the opposite wing of the tower that held her and Robin's shared room. The Ops room doors hissed closed and once again the couple was left in silence. Raven gave no indication that anything was wrong and soon excused herself to the gym for her yoga routine. The rest of the evening went on as such with Starfire taking it easy while Robin ran frantic around the tower to make sure everything was in its place. Beast boy had opted to give Raven her space and she was nowhere to be found as it was.

"Beast boy I thought I told you to get the car seat." Robin had his arm around Starfire and was escorting her down to the garage.

It was a half hour until 7:00pm and Beast boy was amused though slightly irritated with their leader, "Its already in the car."

"Just don't forget your wife at the tower." Raven rolled her eyes at the couple though Robin couldn't find the hilarity in her response.

Starfire turned back before the doors closed, "Please do the making of the meal for Peaches."

Beast boy pushed the foot rest out from the couch and settled beside the empath. A minute went by with Raven's eyes never leaving her book and he muted the TV. Even then, she just turned the page in her paperback novel. Without any warning, Beast boy pulled her closer until she was snuggled comfortably in his lap with the armrest cradling her back. Raven raised an eyebrow at him and kept her index finger between her pages as to not lose her pace.

"Are you going to be okay here at the tower?"

She immediately redirected her attention to the small words in the book though she couldn't comprehend the words, "What makes you think I'm not okay?"

Beast boy relaxed his whole body and brushed some of the lavender hair behind her ear, "You didn't seem to take my suggestion so well yesterday."

Raven pursed her lips and finally surveyed her own emotions. She wanted to be there for Starfire as much as she had been for Bumblebee. She didn't want to wait until she saw pictures of the newborn on her communicator but instead to see him in person. A sigh escaped her lips and she let her head rest on Beast boy's chest. No matter how much she wanted to, she couldn't physically tolerate the confines of a hospital for a second time.

"I'm okay, Garfield."

She let the book slip from her fingers and onto the cushion beside her. It was a long shot as she tried to force her body to relax. And in the meantime she would put all problems aside and relish in his presence as two newborns in the tower would be lifechanging for everyone in the days to follow.


	2. Growing Magic

***Growing Magic***

"Can you please shut him up?" Raven cringed as she held the fussy newborn in her arms.

It had only been four weeks and hardly _any_ titan had received much shut eye. Beast boy had even begged Raven to place a soundproof charm so they could sleep in peace. The blaring crime alarms had to be disconnected by Cyborg so it emitted no sounds but instead a red flashing light. And Shawn had been crying for nearly forty minutes straight and his cry did no such thing to relieve Raven from stress. She had already fed him his bottle, burped and changed him and to no avail did it calm him. She continued to gently rock him in her arms though the soothing gesture failed to put the child to sleep.

It was only now in September that Robin and Starfire were out of the country on their honeymoon in France. The new parents were quite hesitant to leave their baby so soon and after much convincing from Bumblebee and Beast boy they followed through with their plans. It was a much shorter trip that would last for a total of four days.

"Well for starters, you aren't holding him right. Support his head a little more." Beast boy said as he tended to Ryand'r, "And he's just gassy."

She couldn't stop the hint of annoyance from entering her tone, "You volunteered us to babysit, _why_?"

"Aw c'mon Rae, don't you want to be the best Aunt ever?" Beast boy said he prepared himself to change Ryand'r's diaper by laying a changing matt on the floor. "Besides they babysat for us, it shouldn't matter that we do a favor for them."

She angled herself away from her husband on the couch, "I'm still upset with you."

"What? Why?" He winced at the smell and reached for the container of baby wipes. "They wanted a night to themselves besides we'll be gone for the whole weekend. Not to mention Rob and Star in France for their honeymoon."

Her mouth was set in a frown as she gave into her immature behavior, "What on Earth made you think I'd even _want_ to go camping?"

"Calm down a bit." Beast boy temporally placed Ryand'r in his baby swing and moved to dispose of the diaper and wash his hands. "Jinx is going too."

"The only reason is because Kid Flash is going camping with you."

Beast boy lathered his hands with soap in the kitchen sink, "It's won't be so bad."

"Right." She shook her head and tended to the tiny baby in her arms.

"It won't hurt to try something new." Beast boy said, "You might even like it."

She ignored his reasoning as he had flung the idea on her only earlier that day. Raven could only hope that Jinx didn't happen to find out that they were camping in a similar manner. She refrained from looking at him and bit the inside of her cheek to avoid spitting an insult a him.

"Rae?" Beast boy nudged her back without receiving a response. "Oh, come on are you really that mad?"

Raven shrugged him off and Shawn's cries finally began to quiet down. It was more of a relief to her headache and Beast boy's sensitive ears.

Beast boy sighed, "You can't hate me forever." He reached for the remote to unmute the plasma screen and planted a soft kiss on her temple.

The following day was uneventful as Beast boy spent most of it to prepare for the trip. Raven had wandered the tower and helped Cyborg and Bumblebee manage both infants and later resorted to her daily yoga routine. She had quickly packed her own clothes while Beast boy joked with her until she shot him an annoyed look. Cyborg and Bumblebee had both refused to intervene with Raven's childish silent treatment. It was odd as she hadn't resorted to such behavior since she had been fourteen.

"You sure you don't want anything to eat, Raven?" Beast boy placed his own saucer in the dishwasher, "It's a long drive, I don't want you going hungry."

Kid Flashed leaned against the island counter and faced his girlfriend, "Don't be so mad Jinxie, we can get lunch on the way."

Raven shook her head and a curtain on lavender hair fell over her shoulder to obscure her face. It was still too early for Raven to collect the rest of her thoughts or to form a coherent sentence. Not that it mattered as Beast boy had finally come to accept her silent treatment. Jinx had been the most verbal but only gave Kid Flash an icy stare before turning her attention back to her friend. The message had been received by both men to leave both of their women alone. Beast boy propped the fridge open to replace his carton soy milk on the top shelf.

"Dude, looks like Robin and Starfire left us a treat to take." Beast boy's hand brought the tray of cookies to rest on top of the counter.

It was a wonder how he had never seen the treats in the first place during the last several days. Kid Flash plucked off the pink sticky note and read the short message scribbled on it before showing it to Beast boy.

"It _is_ addressed to us." Kid Flash said, "Sweet, homemade cookies."

Beast boy tossed the sticky note in the chrome trashcan, "I'll help you get everything in the truck."

Kid Flash refrained from snatching a cookie and walked with Beast boy out the common room and down to the garage. Silence hung in the air between both women as Raven stared at the yellow counter top. It wouldn't be much longer until the titans set out for an all day drive to Yosemite National Park.

"Sometimes he infuriates me." Raven uncurled her fist that had been holding on to the end of her dark shirt.

Jinx pouted beside her and pitched her own complaint, "Why couldn't he just take Beast boy?"

"I detest the great outdoors."

"You aren't the only one," Jinx heavily leaned on her elbow and bounced her leg on the floor, "At least its only 3 days for you. I just got back from 'the great outdoors.'"

Raven brushed her hair back behind her ear, "With Wally?"

"And with the rest of his family." Jinx's tone turned thoughtful as she recalled the events of the past week. "I still have all my mosquito bites."

And to prove her point, Jinx showed off the ten pinkish bumps on her gray skin to Raven. She listened intently as Jinx had explained the funny bits about her boyfriend's parents. And how his Aunt Iris had sworn she saw a bear in the middle of the night and had woken everyone up with her hysterical screaming. Both women had lost track of time as they spent their minutes complaining to one another.

"You'll both have a miserable time with those attitudes." Kid Flash noisily crossed the distance from the door to the counter.

Jinx's relaxed attitude quickly morphed into irritation, "Wally, stop."

"I swear they're too alike sometimes." Beast boy whispered to Kid Flash while he washed his hands and transferred the cookies into large a plastic Ziploc. He then raised his voice, "Neither of you have been camping before so why not get the real experience?"

Raven turned on her stool to watch Kid Flash collect his pillow and Jinx's fleece unicorn blanket. "I've read about it."

"I've seen it on T.V," Jinx stood and purposely cracked her spine, "And we went in an RV."

"Yeah, that doesn't count, lucky charm." Kid Flash wrapped and arm around her waist, "Has to be in a tent or under the stars."

Raven kept her face composed as the group of four collected the last of their belongings and headed to the elevator. She stared at the dark carpeted ground as they all waited for the elevator doors to slide open.

Jinx's eyes had widened, though she shouldn't have been surprised, "You mean we'll be sleeping on the ground?"

Raven added on to her friend's disappointment, "Not to mention with the mosquitos and no showers."

"Who knew you two could be such girls?" Beast boy shook his head while Kid Flashed pressed the button to the correct floor.

"No one goes camping in September." Jinx argued. It was her last and failed attempt to put an end to their trip though both women weren't forced to attend against their will.

Kid Flash opened the door to the garage and walked down the row of parked vehicles. "Says who? If you think this is bad, try snow camping."

Beast boy opened the back door of the large red truck and prepared to help both women step up to their seats. Raven eyed the amount of gear the guys had managed to pack into the back seat. Four colored pillows, water bottles, and two fleece blankets were on the floor and seat of the car.

"People _do_ that kind of thing?" Jinx shook her head and accepted Beast boy's help into the truck.

Soon after, Raven was settled in her seat and Beast boy shut the door with a loud slam. Kid Flash carefully maneuvered the truck through the garage and left through the tunnel. Jinx instinctively curled up with her unicorn blanket while Beast boy searched for a radio station. And in no time the large T-shaped tower grew smaller in the distance until it was non-existent. Raven silently berated herself after she realized her paperback book was still seated on the sofa.

"Hey," The low voice startled Raven just as she was on the edge of sleep, "You want any cookies back there? I know you didn't eat Raven."

Her eyes fluttered closed once more but the land of dreams was rapidly fading. Jinx perked up and asked a question of her own, "What kind are they?"

The car noticeable drifted and had Raven on high alert, "Um, well it looks like pea-"

"Eyes on the road." Her powers temporally took over the wheel until Kid Flash refocused his attention.

Beast boy took it upon himself to inspect the sweets himself, "Looks like chocolate chip, peanut butter, and maybe sugar cookies."

"Alright." She nodded her head and accepted the Ziploc of cookies and held them open for Jinx.

"Smells good."

Raven nibbled on her small peanut butter cookie trying to savor the taste. The corner of her mouth pulled into a frown as the peanut butter taste was off. The cookie itself was hard and still cold from being in the fridge for far too long. The sound of someone else crunching on their cookie had entered her ears.

"These aren't chocolate chips." Beast boy reached into the console of the car and withdrew a napkin to dispose of his half-eaten cookie. Raven casually watched him from the side view mirror as he inspected the treat, "Are those…insect legs?"

Kid Flash grabbed his stomach with one hand and Raven's face turned into disgust, "Oh my gosh, I ate four of those." He said.

"Starfire." The name sounded plain as it left Raven's lips.

Kid Flash sounded as if he wanted to throw it all up and cleanse his insides with vinegar. All it took was one word for everyone to break out of their shock. Partially eaten cookies had been replaced into the bag and more than a handful of strong mints had been distributed amongst the four titans. It would have fared better to have brushed their teeth and tongue from the offending pastry with a few swishes of mouth wash. Robin should have at least given them a fair warning at least out of politeness.

"Wally, I swear if you don't pull over," Jinx's head was bowed to her knees and was silenced as new wave a nausea overtook her only twenty minutes later, "The backseat is getting a new look."

Beast boy shook his head, "Dude, listen to her."

"Alright, alright." He cringed at the thought and signaled his blinker, "There's a turnout point up ahead."

As soon as Kid Flash pulled over Jinx ripped opened the door and hunched over though she didn't get sick. Raven had even thought of sticking her own finger in the back of her throat to rid herself of the food. Though at that point, it had more likely been broken down in her stomach acids by then. Starfire was sure to get an earful when they would return home from France. The rest of the drive was long and Raven didn't even remember falling asleep until they arrived at their destination.

"First things first. Setting up tents." Beast boy grabbed the gray tarp while Raven debated on following to help him.

Kid Flash did likewise and began to clear the brush and sticks while holding onto a seprate tarp, "And a little survival 101 for you ladies…"

Raven's thoughts wandered to how Bumblebee and Cyborg were fairing back at the tower with two infants. The weather had to have been warmer back in Jump City rather than up in the mountains. It was usually Hotspot, Herald, and Jericho that accompanied their boys on their camping trips. Jinx's uttered a sigh and sat on the edge of the truck bed; her pink eyes glazed over.

"What are these?" Jinx held up the small polyester bag that clanked with metal pieces.

"Those are stakes." Kid Flash looked up at her while he unfolded their black tent, "We'll use those to hold the tent down."

"Garfield, may I speak with you?" Raven's arms were crossed over her chest and she seemed to shrink away from him, "Alone?"

"What is it?" Beast boy finished laying down their padding before he stepped back out of the tent, "Is something wrong?"

Beast boy nodded to her and walked a far distance out to tall clustered pine trees. He directed his full attention on her and Raven rehearsed what she was going to say to him. Then thought better of it and decided to wing it. A look of concern washed over his features as his eyes searched over her body for any injuries.

"Nothing's wrong. Well, yes there is." She brushed her hair out of her face and stared at the dead pine needles on the ground, "I'm sorry for the way I've been treating you lately."

"That's okay. I'm used to it." He grinned at her and the tip of his white fang was visible.

She unintentionally recoiled, "No, it's not okay. It's not right for me to be so nasty towards you. It's infantile and imm-"

"Listen, Raven." Beast boy moved and gently lifted her chin so that she we would look at him, "I said it was okay. I accept your apology."

She nodded her head once and let her hands awkwardly fall to her sides. He leaned down and briefly pressed his lips to hers in a comforting kiss. She bowed her head and took half a step away from her husband. It was wrong to just let him kiss away all their troubles and for her to merely accept it.

"I mean it, Garfield." She tucked her hands into the pockets of her dark gray hoodie, "I'm really sorry."

He shook his head and replied back to her in a low voice, "Please don't go hating yourself about it. It's not good for you." The pad of his thumb smoothed out the wrinkles in her forehead. "C'mon we still have a campsite to set up."

Raven walked beside Beast boy and Kid Flash taught her how to properly set up a tent on top of the tarp. Jinx rolled her eyes as her boyfriend went on about survival tactics and how to build a shelter if there was no tent available. It was one subject that he was mastered in and didn't hesitate to share it.

"Why did you only bring one sleeping bag?" Raven eyed the large dark blue and white material that took space in the center of their tent. Their packed duffel bags had been placed at the right end of the tent and their pillows at the top of the sleeping bag.

"It's a couples' sleeping bag." Beast boy was on his knees as he fixed the pale-yellow foam mat underneath it. "Oh c'mon, don't give me that look."

"What look?"

"You know," Beast boy moved so he sat on top of the sleeping bag, "The one where you raise your eyebrow and do that thing with your lips."

"You kick in your sleep." Raven spoke in her trademark deadpanned voice, "What makes you think I want to sleep that close to you?"

"Oh, so you had something in mind other than sleeping, Rae?" Beast boy winked at her suggestively and a pillow plowed him in the face. "But who's the one that takes up most of the space?"

She narrowed her eyes at him, "At least you don't wake up sore from being kicked."

It was Beast boy's turn to purse his lips and assess her changed behavior. She hadn't had a serious complaint in a while. Raven turned her face away from him as soon as she realized what he was doing. She stepped back out of the still opened tent to see Jinx carrying her pillow to her own tent with Kid Flash.

"What are you doing?"

Raven didn't look back at him, "Getting a blanket."

"No don't do that. You can have the sleeping bag." Beast boy hurriedly stood up and blocked her path to the red truck, "I can just sleep as a bear or something."

She shook her head at him, "Gar, it's fine. I won't kick you out of your own sleeping bag."

For the most part of that day the titans continued to set up their temporary camp and Beast boy had readied the fire pit. And for dinner, they had a baked potato bar and used foil to cook it over the fire. The chilly night let on fast and soon Raven's sweatshirt wasn't enough alone to keep her warm. Though the following morning had been more promising.

"You two want to try canoeing?" Kid Flash asked.

Raven considered the idea for a moment and nodded, "Why not"

Jinx had even taken a longer time to come up with her answer and agreed, "Where are you going to get a boat?"

"It's not hard to rent one," Beast boy said and sat in his fold up lawn chair in front of the dying embers in the fire.

That was how the short conversation happened forty minutes ago, before Kid Flash had disappeared to get a canoe. The surprising part was that he and Beast boy opted to swim in the lake later in the day after their planned hiking. Kid Flash had briefly informed both women on how to use their paddles for which direction they wanted to go.

"We're doing something wrong." Raven said as she maneuvered the plastic ore.

Jinx was already frustrated and didn't care to let it show, "What was your first clue?"

The sarcasm was obviously present but Raven answered the rhetorical question anyways, "The fact that we're turning in circles. And that Kid Flash won't stop laughing."

That was news to her, Jinx's hand tightened on the ore as she looked for herself. Just as stated, Kid Flash and Beast boy were still seated at the picnic table. But what had set Jinx off was the fact that her boyfriend was hunched over in a fit of loud laughter. Compliments to whatever Beast boy was telling the speedster as they both frequently looked up at the women.

"He forces me camping then he has the nerve to laugh." Jinx's tone was not one that held ire but exasperation.

As much as Raven disliked the idea, she was content that Beast boy was enjoying himself, "It's not force if you willingly agreed."

Jinx shook her head and directed her attention elsewhere, "Let's go to that island out there."

Raven followed the direction of Jinx's index finger, "It's a little far."

"We'll make it." Jinx's tone held new found determination.

With a loud gasp, it had sounded as if she were sucking in all the air from the world. Raven was startled as she experienced the second-hand adrenaline rush and the strong sense of fear. The canoe precariously tipped to the side as Jinx forgot about their new destination and flung herself onto the opposite side of the canoe. Raven's grip released the ore and held the sides of the boat to steady herself. As if it were in slow motion, the canoe tipped over and dumped both women out.

"What in the world happened?" Raven struggled to stay afloat as Jinx thrashed around in the cold water without failing to splash her in the face. Raven continued to move her arms and legs as her clothing began to weigh her down.

Shouting soon reached her ears after she began to swim back towards the shoreline. She could clearly make out Beast boy's frantic voice, "Raven! Rae, hang on the boat!"

Keeping her head above the water she looked back at the green canoe that had filled with water. She ignored her husband's pleading, it was pointless to go back as the boat would sink anyways. Jinx was more than half way back to land; leaving Raven out there by herself. It took longer than she had expected and her arms had grown tired but she had made it with Beast boy waiting to help her.

"I told you to hang onto the boat, Raven." Beast boy gently used his red towel to help dry her hair after he had made her strip her soaking clothes before entering their tent, "You aren't the strongest swimmer out there."

Involuntary shivers raked through her body and she couldn't stop her teeth from chattering, "I can swim. And it w-was capsized, how w-was I supposed to h-hold on to anything?"

"Yeah, swimming in a pool is different." After he was satisfied that she was dry enough he slid her duffle bag to her so she could pick out a new set of clothes. "It's different when you're wearing a full outfit."

Beast boy had pulled one of his spare sweatshirts over the top of her first one to warm her up faster. Soon Raven and Jinx were situated in front of a well-tended fire thanks to Kid Flash. Their chairs had been scooted close together so that they could share body heat under their blanket.

Raven picked at her short finger nails, "And what was that whole episode about?"

"You didn't see that water snake?" Jinx looked up and spoke in a matter of fact tone, "It's a bad omen to cross a snake's path."

Raven pursed her lips, "You capsized us over a snake?"

"My hair is going to frizz." Jinx continued to untangle her hair with her wide toothed comb, "And do you even know how much bad luck we have?"

Raven shook her head 'no' and huddled under their shared blanket, "I'm sure you'll survive and I don't believe in pure luck."

"Well I do." Jinx's voice was far from quiet and somehow it emphasized her sadness.

Raven's eyes wandered to the sorceress to gauge her expression. Though the action was quite unnecessary as she could feel the ache in her own heart when Jinx's sad smile fell away.

"Crazy talk." She muttered and watched as Beast boy added another piece of wood to the fire while Kid Flash stood over the propane tank.

"I know you guys all wonder why I'm superstitious."

"I di—"

Jinx's cat eyes met Raven's, "It's okay. I know what you meant."

Her cold hand moved to loosely grasp Raven's free one to assure that her friend hadn't said anything wrong. The situation had taken the most serious and unexpected turn and in an instant Raven opened her eyes to new surroundings. A child no older than eight was perched on a soft black arm chair with an older woman standing from behind. It didn't take long to discover they were situated in a hotel room. Daylight filtered through the blinds and clothes spilled out of the side of a pink suitcase.

"You aren't falling asleep on me now, are you?" The woman placed the large brush on the table and began to braid the girl's hair.

She shook her head, "No, I'm awake."

Her groggy words worked against her as her head titled and her eyes remained closed. Her face was heart shaped and her thick eyebrows formed a soft arch. Her small nose was flat and her ears pierced with a pair of white earrings. Her head rolled forwards once more as if she had fell back into the dream realm. Everything was the same except for the gray skin as it was replaced with a soft brown tone.

"Yes, she is Mommy." An even younger child sat on top one of the unmade beds; a plush baby doll in her small hands. "Her eyes are closed."

"I'm just resting them so that doesn't mean I'm asleep." The older girl's eyebrows scrunched in minor annoyance, "Dad does it too."

"It's too early for you both to be arguing." Her father emerged from the bathroom while he placed his silver watch on his wrist, "Never a morning person are you, Syra?"

"Nope." Syra's fingers walked along the arm rest as the rest of her braid was finished, "I'm only up when the moon is. Tell Saavi that I wasn't sleeping."

The heavier woman tied the end of the braid with a rubber band, "What did your father just say? Your all done."

Saavi closed her eyes and deliberately made a face at her older sister. Syra stood from the chair and moved to put her shoes on while her parents continued to get ready. They had traveled from three states away for a week-long vacation before both girls had to return to school. The hot summer days were nearing its end and the amusement park would be a reprieve until the stormy winter would hit.

"Mom, can you put my necklace on?" Syra held up the silver chain with an onyx stone centered in the middle; resembling her birthstone.

"I want to wear it." Saavi's thin arm flashed to her sister's hand, "Why didn't I get one too?"

"Because that lady gave it to _me_." Syra shrugged her off and held the necklace out of Saavi's' reach, "You'll just break it."

"No, I won't."

The older woman watched the scene before her eyes, "Leave it here."

"What? Why?" Syra clutched the prized possession to her chest. "But it's my new good luck charm."

"It's not ordinary." Her father said and herded his wife and younger daughter to the door, "It needs to be thrown away not worn."

"You can't do that. It's just lucky." Syra placed the necklace on the wooden table but as a second thought, tucked it into the pocket of her jeans when her father wasn't looking. "Like my purple marble, my coin, and my wishbone."

With a stern look from her mother, the subject was left behind. The crowds were dense inside the gates of the amusement park with garbled words that passed between hundreds of people. Loud music played through the speakers and screams were heard as adrenaline junkies lined up for roller coasters and fear inducing rides. The heat of the day beat down on the back of her neck and Syra tried her best to walk in the shadows of the tall buildings and adults.

Savvi's hand tightened around her sister's, "Can you paint my hair?"

"What?" She raised an eyebrow at the absurd question as the they waited in line for a tiny roller coaster. Their parents stood out of the line but near enough to still see, "No one paints their hair."

"I want you to paint mine pink like yours." She ignored the last bit of what Syra told her, "See."

On her tip toes, Saavi gently pulled at end of Syra's braided ponytails. Sure enough, thin streaks of pale pink strands contrasted against her dark hair. Syra's eyebrows pulled together in confusion as she studied her hair closer.

"You got ice cream in my hair?"

She remembered the cold treat her father had gifted them an hour before. And more specifically, the strawberry ice cream flavor that hand managed to dribble all over Saavi's hands, shirt, and fingers. Syra crossed her arms over her chest and refused to speak to the five-year-old beside her.

"Mom, look at what she did." She presented the ends of her hair to her mother. "She got ice cream in it."

"But I didn't do it." Saavi's doe-like eyes looked worried, "It was already there."

The trip to the long-lined restrooms was next on their list in attempt to fix her hair. It was clear that both of her parents weren't happy with the continuous arguing. The day was still early and though it was typical for any and most siblings to fight, it never failed to be tiring.

"It won't wash out." She ignored the stares and stopped scrubbing the ends of her hair with the cold water.

"Then you'll have to shampoo your hair tonight." Her mother's thoughts were elsewhere as she stood in the bathroom line with her youngest.

Syra glared at her sister, "You're such a brat."

Saavi's dark eyebrows knitted together in confusion, "What's a brat?"

"Wait outside after your done, Syra." Her mother took Saavi by the hand and headed to the vacant bathroom stall, "I'll take Saavi to the bathroom and you can wait with Dad outside."

She nodded her head, "Okay."

Syra stood in front of the long mirror and lathered her hands in the cold water. Her hands reached into her jeans pocket to reveal the forbidden piece of jewelry. Her fingers struggled with the small silver clasp to close around the thin loop. But soon enough the onyx stone hung of her neck and shined underneath the lighting from above before she tucked it underneath her shirt.

Syra pushed passed the line of women and stepped back into the daylight from outside. She squinted her eyes and searched for anyone who wore a white collared shirt and resembled her father. Her eyes danced over the crowds of families and couples before she situated herself on the end of a bench. Beads of sweat formed on her brow and the sun began to burn her brown skin. The day grew even later and her eyes grew tired of waiting for her mother and sister to emerge from the Womens' room. A startled gasp and rugged breathing shocked Raven back into present day.

Jinx roughly withdrew her hand from Raven; her expression held one of horror, "I di—you weren't supposed to see any of that."

"I didn't mean to intrude." Raven closed her eyes to stop her head from spinning, "It was an accident."

"Are you two warming up at all?" Kid Flash made his way over with two Styrofoam cups of hot chocolate; oblivious to the situation that had unfolded.

Raven sighed, he hadn't heard a thing as he had been mostly seated at the picnic table with Beast boy. Their playing cards were turned faced down as Kid Flash tended to both women. Though with Beast boy's pointed ears, there was no doubt he heard their conversation anyways.

"A little bit." Jinx reached out for one of the cups and blew on the steaming liquid to cool it down, "Thanks, Wally."

Raven bit the inside of her cheek and accepted the other cup, "Yeah, thank you."

It had merely been an accident. An emotionally charged reaction from Jinx had clashed with Raven's ability of being emotionally receptive. It was big enough to possibly drive a wedge between the two of them. Her thoughts began to wander; did Kid Flash know that piece of his girlfriend's past as well? Jinx attempted to carry on as if nothing had happened. But Beast boy and Kid Flash were quick to catch on that something was clearly wrong between both women. They hadn't even directly addressed each other and their eye contact—if any—was brief.

"We'll take care of the dishes." Beast boy stood up with his black and white speckled mess kit, "You two can go wash up if you'd like."

Kid Flash stretched his limbs and reached for the metal bucket near one of the logs to extinguish the fire. "Yeah me and Beast man got it covered."

Raven shook her head at her husband's ridiculous nickname and left to wash up. In silence, she poured clean bottle water over her toothbrush and tooth paste and gently scrubbed at her teeth. Afterwards she washed her face and put her lavender hair in a long messy braid. As a second thought, Raven grabbed Beast boy's storm lantern from inside the tent.

"Walk with me to the bathroom?" Raven's eyes danced over her friend's black and purple pajamas. With a small nod, Jinx agreed and took her own source of light.

The building for the bathroom was far enough that both Kid Flash and Beast boy encouraged the buddy system despite each of them having powers. It was silly and Raven was too preoccupied to initiate an argument. Jinx was still clammed up— though Raven could hardly judge—having her innermost thoughts and memories exposed was a fear of her own.

"We can head back now." Jinx held onto a large black and yellow flashlight while Raven had chosen to take one of the lanterns. "You already washed up, right?"

"Jinx," The name almost felt awkward on her tongue after learning her friend's identity, "Are you…going to be okay?"

Sticks and brush crunched under both of their worn tennis shoes; the awkward tension thick in the air. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"I can feel that your hurting." Raven chanced a look at her but her thick, frizzy pink hair served as a curtain between them.

"Oh gosh," The words were enough to make her cringe from the emotions that bubbled out, "I'm sorry, Raven. I completely forgot." The raw sensation was followed with Jinx trying to numb her own emotions for her friend's sake.

Raven's fingers tensed on the black handle of the lantern that emitted bright light and attracted too many insects, "Did you maybe want to talk about it?"

"Their love….it wasn't unconditional." Jinx said and her eyes had glossed over with the sore memory, "I remember them being so scared of me when I first got the necklace."

Raven hesitated though there was no reason to as the line had been crossed hours earlier, "What happened to you after that?"

The two titans had both noticeably slowed their brisk walk so their conversation wouldn't be overheard at their campsite. They stood a little more than half way from their campgrounds with a cluster of evergreen trees to hide their thin figures.

"Um, eventually I was placed in foster care. My parents never came back for me." Jinx kept her eyes trained on her shoes, "When I was ten and half, Brother Blood took it upon himself to adopt me and introduce me to his academy. Not legally of course."

It took more than a moment to let that information sink in, "You looked up to him then?"

"Not really. I didn't have much of a choice," Jinx said, "He provided protection and food. And he told me that there were other people just like me."

Raven swatted a moth away from her face, "He knew about your curse?"

"It was more of who didn't know. The necklace was cursed and so was I." Jinx picked up her pace and continued to walk, "I didn't notice at first. But little bad things seemed to happen only when I was around."

"I know that it's stupid." Jinx muttered, "But I can't help it."

Raven was at a loss of how to respond, "Well it's not."

"Raven?" She sounded timid and judging from her body language she was.

"Yes?"

"Please, don't tell anyone."

"I won't."

It was late morning when the titans had prepared for their hike and had driven to the beginning of the trail. Raven adjusted her small backpack as Beast boy and Jinx studied the trail marker. It had been decided that they would hike to Yosemite falls though she herself wasn't thrilled with walking for eight miles.

Kid Flash smiled, "This first part will be nothing."

Raven kept an even pace beside Beast boy, "Until we start going uphill."

"Such pessimism." The speedster shook his head and took a sip from his water bottle.

It was swarming with other hikers who wore proper boots, camel packs, and hats to keep the sun off their heads. It was a little surprising to see so many as school had just started back up again in the past two months. And Beast boy had wanted to get out of the tower before the bad weather would soon lock them inside. As they walked their conversation was filled with meaningless talk to pass the time.

Raven's hand held tightly onto the metal railing to the left of her as they climbed the rock carved steps, "This doesn't even feel remotely safe."

"If it wasn't then we wouldn't have gotten this far." Jinx let out a long breath before she sucked more air into her lungs.

Raven could feel the exhaustion enter her body times two with Jinx. Her feet already hurt though she refrained from any verbal complaints. The titans had barely made it three and half miles into their hike and both men were still full of energy and were up the trail further than the women.

"Are you sure you aren't…you know?" Jinx gestured with her hand over her stomach as a precaution to Beast boy's sensitive hearing.

Raven frowned, "For the last time I'm not." The persistent question had come out of the blue since breakfast she and hadn't noticed Jinx's close watch on her, "You've been spending too much time with Starfire and Bumblebee."

"I'm not joking, Raven." Jinx waved her free hand in the air, "Did you seriously not listen to us about contraception?"

"Just because I'm tired?" Her eyes narrowed as a thought crossed her mind, "And how would you know about these symptoms in such detail?"

"It's called the internet." She said, "Welcome to the 21st century. But the gagging from just brushing your teeth, your empathy is too sensitive, and you _are_ always tired."

"I'm not… _that_." Raven rolled her eyes, "You're being paranoid."

Jinx turned her backpack around so that she could reach the zippers and pulled out her trail mix, "Then take a test to prove me wrong."

"Are you…you know?"

"The word is _pregnant._ " Jinx sighed and seemed to be fighting something within her. It didn't take much for Raven to know that it was a debate about bad luck and omens. "I'm only eleven weeks. Wally already knows."

Raven adjusted her sunglasses, "And just because you're pregnant doesn't mean I am. Honestly, where did this come from?"

"Just prove to me that you aren't."

"And if I'm not?"

"Good for you" Jinx said, "And if you are congrats."

Raven bit the inside of her cheek and stopped responding to discourage Jinx's prying. Instead, she focused on making it up the stone steps and catching up to Beast boy and Kid Flash. Their short conversation was enough to distract her for the rest of their camping trip. Beast boy had been quick to take notice of her dazed state though nothing he did quite returned his wife back to normal. Not even after they had returned home that Sunday evening.

Raven allowed the shower water to run even after she had long stepped out and dried herself. She released a shaky breath and Jinx's words from the day before echoed through her mind. She stepped into her satin pajama bottoms and tied the white strings, two long minutes had surely passed by then. Her stomach did somersaults as her small hand reached for the white pregnancy stick that she had decided to purchase.

Raven's hands slightly shook when she turned her eyes to the home pregnancy test. It was clear as day. Two solid pink lines confirmed her own worries into a new reality. She moved to sit on the closed toilet lid and turned the knob of the shower off.

"Better now than later."

With that, Raven stood up with the plastic stick in her hand after she had washed it. She opened the bathroom door and searched around their shared room. It was dark as their curtains were drawn closed and the bedside lamp only emitted a soft yellow glow.

"Garfield?"

It took a few moments for her pupils to adjust to the lack of light, "Hey, over here."

She followed the sound of his voice to see that Beast boy's torso was hidden underneath their bed with only his legs visible. Scattered around him on the floor were sketch books, laundry that didn't quite make it into the hamper, and empty water bottles. Two words. All she had to say were those two small words. Raven closed her eyes and mentally prepared herself for the onslaught of her husband's excited emotions. And more than likely she would end up with quite a migraine.

"I'm expecting."

 **A/N: Hey, I know it's not an official update nor is it a new chapter. I was told the original chapter was too long so I revised it and split it in half though it's still long. Sorry guys, I have a harder time writing short chapters.**

 **I did go AWAL for a bit and I've been spending a lot of time drawing lately especially with my art class. I've somewhat been working on an original comic but its not any good. But now I think I have the urge to write again and I tend to easily overwhelm myself when I think about finishing every single fic at once.**

 **I** _ **am**_ **going to pick up my writing again starting with this fic. I am still writing chapter 3, can't say when I will finish it. My chapters tend to be 20-30 pages on average but if that is too long please speak up. And thank you if any of you guys are still following I honestly thought I was going to quite fanfiction for good.**


	3. Of Lies and Shattered Mirrors Part 1

*Of Lies and Shattered Mirrors*

Raven leaned her weight against the door frame as Beast boy continued to shuffle through their belongings. She wasn't quite sure what he had been searching for though it had probably been thrown out long ago. He made a guttural sound in his throat and withdrew a stack of crumbled papers from under the bed.

"Expecting what?" He asked.

"No." Her face remained smooth liked stone as she repeated herself, "I'm expecting. You know…"

"Yeah I know." Beast boy crawled out from under the bed without being able to find his missing item. "But expecting what, Rae?"

Raven exhaled loudly, "I'm pregnant."

"What?"

Her own body tensed as she awaited his reaction and Beast boy's own body seemed to freeze in time. His face broke out into a wide grin and his feet finally unfroze as he made his way over to his wife. Raven took a shaky breath as she felt his strong arms around her waist as he hugged her close. His own hand then reached for the white stick to see the two pink lines for himself.

"You're serious?" The smile fell from Beast boy's face and his dark green eyebrows furrowed together.

Raven pulled away from him but let her arms continue to rest around his neck, "But a-aren't you happy?"

It wasn't quite the big reaction she had expected and his emotions hadn't overflowed onto her. She carefully studied his features and searched his green eyes for any hidden messages.

"Of course I am Rae!" Beast boy took her arm off his neck and kissed her knuckles, "I just didn't…well it's a surprise and I just want to be sure."

She nodded her head once as that made perfect sense, "And I know we said we'd wait at least two years."

"We're having a family now." Beast boy said, "I told you our family is growing."

"What about Robin?"

"What about him?" He pressed.

"He'll be down another teammate."

"We'll cross the bridge when we get there."

"Rita and Mento?"

Beast boy rested his head in the groove of their neck, "I can promise they'll be excited. There's nothing to worry about, love."

The couple shared a short kiss and Beast boy pulled her in for another hug. The height of his emotions had mellowed out which spared her from the expected headache. Though that didn't mean her mind hadn't stopped spinning with possible scenarios and different reactions.

"We've got to tell the team, Rae."

"Not tonight." Raven shook her head, her thoughts wandering to how Jinx had even known of her pregnant state.

"What, why not?" Beast boy's eyes had glossed over and a stupid grin had settled on his lips, "This is the best news."

Raven closed her eyes, still clearly exhausted from their camping trip. "Please? Another night?"

Beast boy nodded, his smile lessening. "Okay, alright."

It had been five weeks since Raven had announced the pregnancy to Beast boy and that particular night it would be news to their team. She watched as Beast boy knelt down to tie his shoes and she tried to remember how she had gotten pregnant in the first place. She knew _how_ but the fact that they had been safe each time and she hadn't skipped taking her birth control pill had puzzled her.

She was silent while she continued to riffle through her memories. One afternoon vividly came to the forefront of her mind, the one when she had accidentally mixed up her days of taking active and inactive pills. If only she had been more cautious then things would be much different for them and instead, they would be enjoying a relaxing night out to eat. And for once, Robin would be down another teammate in a matter of a few months.

Beast boy stood up from the floor, "You alright, Raven?"

"When should we announce it?" Raven subconsciously chewed off the dead skin from her bottom lip as her nerves grew stronger.

"Soon, unless you want to keep working yourself up like that."

Beast boy extended his hand out to her and intertwined their fingers. She nodded her head at his suggestion and made an effort to smile. Surprisingly, Beast boy had been the one to offer a straight to the point approach to their pregnancy announcement. It wouldn't have made a difference to her how the pregnancy would be announced but for Beast boy it meant the world to him.

Raven picked at her fingernails with her free hand, "You do know that we're going out for dinner, right?"

"Yeah." Beast boy pulled her close and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, "We'll keep it subtle. The rest of the world doesn't have to know yet."

Three knocks sounded on the metal door, "We're just waiting for you guys."

Robin didn't stick around for an answer and Raven could feel his aura recede down the hall. The couple hurriedly fixed their hair and retrieved their wallets before heading down to the garage. It was a tight squeeze, but the couple was able to fit into the T-car, accompanying Shawn in the back seat.

"…for how many people?"

Robin spoke to the hostess who stood behind a tall and narrow countertop. The others had moved to sit down on soft benches until tables were available. Beast boy's arm automatically went around Raven's shoulder and he tried to ease some of her nerves with no such luck.

"Six adults." Robin's voice was loud enough to be heard over the clanking of dishes and buzzing of conversation.

The hostess nodded her head, "It will be a fifteen-minute wait, is that alright?"

Robin gave her a grateful smile, "That's perfect."

"And may I get your name please?"

Italian was the chosen restaurant for that night as last month's choice had previously been Chinese. It wasn't overly busy, but it wasn't empty either. Raven's nerves had escalated until she was shivering in her seat and hoped the others would assume it was from the air conditioning. Robin took to gently rocking the car seat with Ryand'r still sound asleep while Starfire curiously people watched. Bumblebee held a fussy baby in her arms and eventually passed him over to Cyborg.

"Your table is ready, if you'll just follow me." The hostess smiled and carried two dark wooden restaurant slings in her hands.

The titans followed single file with some guests glancing up at them before returning to their own conversations. They were led to a more secluded section in the restaurant which happened to be a large semicircle booth. Beast boy and Raven slid in first, taking up the center while Starfire and Cyborg took up both of the ends after placing both car seats onto the sling.

The hostess stepped aside and turned to the man beside her, "Tyler will be your server tonight. I hope you enjoy your meal."

The hostess then left to reclaim her place at the small counter and Tyler took over from there. "Welcome to Gustoso. How are you guys doing this evening?"

Robin smiled, "Doing good and yourself?"

The other titans nodded their heads and chimed in similar responses.

"Can I get you something to drink?" Tyler pulled out a small notepad from his front pants pocket. His pen flew across the paper as he collected orders, "Alright, I'll be with you shortly."

Cyborg spoke up after he left, "Man, we need to come here more often."

Raven was particularly quiet throughout dinner mostly responding to the conversation with single word answers or spacing out altogether. Her off behavior hadn't escaped Robin's watchful eye but for the time being he held his tongue.

"You gonna eat or what?" Cyborg ate a spoonful of pasta, "You hardly touched your plate."

Without answering him, Raven used her spoon to scoop up peas. She nodded her head and made a better effort to draw her friends' attention elsewhere. She tried to focus her attention on Starfire who was talking of her visit with Red Star and Wonder girl. She jumped when Beast boy's hand rubbed the small of her back in reassurance but her heart was too busy racing and the thought of being negatively judged by her friends was unbearable.

"Say somehow we weren't superheroes anymore," Cyborg said as he shifted topics, "What jobs would you guys have?"

Starfire was the first to answer the question without needing much thought, "I would very much enjoy doing the teaching for the small earthlings."

"A kindergarten teacher?" Beast boy asked with one eyebrow raised.

Starfire nodded her head in confirmation, "Or perhaps a model?"

"You'd be pretty darn good as an interpreter too." Bumblebee said as an afterthought, "Since you already know Japanese and English. Of course, you could always learn more."

Robin shared a look with the African woman that could only be deemed as jealousy, "Three sounds like enough."

"Fear not Robin for I have no intentions of performing lip contact with anyone else." Starfire directed her attention to her now red-faced husband.

It only opened the flood gates for him to be teased by Beast boy and Cyborg. Robin instead tended to the sleeping baby in his arms and swaddled Ryand'r more comfortably in his blanket. Raven closed her eyes and allowed the light laughter to drown out her nerves.

"Are you sure you're feeling okay?" Robin turned his attention on her. "You've been more quiet than usual and that's saying something."

"No, I'm y-yes I'm fine." Raven tightly gripped the spoon in her hand, "Um, Garfield and I have an announcement."

"Don't say you're quittin' the team 'cause I forbid it." Cyborg took a sip of his cherry coke soda.

The comment had sent her trembling with more nerves and she turned her eyes away from her teammates. Beast boy gently squeezed her hand under the table and diverted the attention away from her.

"We're expecting a baby." He gave a toothy smile and Raven kept her head down; fearing judgement.

"This is not the joke?" Starfire's mouth had formed an 'o' shape, "How glorious, we shall have another bumgorf amongst us!"

"Congratulations you two," Robin's eyes had widened in surprise, "But this is serious business, Beast boy. Not just fun and games."

Beast boy's excitement couldn't be stifled by his friend's concern, "I know, I know. But how awesome is this?"

Robin cracked a smile; Beast boy was clearly elated and Raven had just started to relax.

"Way to go, B." Cyborg smiled, "Man, you're both gonna be parents. Do you have any plans?"

Beast boy had opened his mouth to answer but he was cut off. "Yeah, well ab—"

"Really, Raven?" Bumblebee's voice was anything but congratulating, "Girl, what were you thinking? This is _exactly_ why you were put on birth control, y'know to _not_ get pregnant."

The shock of her outburst resounded around the table and the newly found tension was thick. Raven's pounding heart dropped to her stomach while Bumblebee chewed her out. Bumblebee and Starfire were hardly much older than she was; the accusations were obviously hypocritical.

"I thought you were smarter than this." Bumblebee's expression was contorted in frustration and her emotions reeked of disappointment. "Were my explanations not enough?

Raven narrowed her eyes, "You're the one to talk. I can't do this right now."

She ripped her hand away from Beast boy's under the table only to face the fact that she was barred from sliding out of the booth. She quickly melted into the black shadow from the cushions she was seated on but not before her composed face truly broke with hurt. Raven found herself perched on their shared bed, her hands quickly wiping evidence of tears away from her eyes. She attempted to slow her breathing, it was unrealistic to assume that everyone would be pleased with their announcement.

Raven hadn't quite expected Beast boy to leave the restaurant and seek her out. She was aware of his presence when the bedroom door slid open and he stepped in removing his shoes by stepping on the backs of the heels. The smile had been completely erased from his face and he now bore a solemn expression; the corner of his mouth falling into a frown. Raven lay curled on her side—the tears and hysteria passed—and watched as he moved about the room before meeting her on top of the comforter.

"I'm so sorry, Raven." Beast boy's gently held her hand and brushed his lips against her skin, "I didn't thin—"

"No. We didn't." Raven leaned into his chest; her voice soft yet firm."We shouldn't have said anything."

Beast boy brushed her cheek with his thumb, "She'll come around eventually."

It was her turn to frown, "How can you say that?"

The waves of disappointment and Bumblebee's unpleasant reaction had been painful. Her stomach still turned from the uneasiness that affected her usually calm aura.

"I don't know." He admitted, he rested his chin on the top of her head, "But it's not the end of the world."

Raven slightly tensed at his words before she forced herself to relax once more. His statement wasn't necessarily true after their unexpected trip to Azarath and speaking with Ina; it was far from the truth. She allowed Beast boy to hold her and do what he thought best in comforting her but her mind was spinning a million miles a minute. What business did they have in trying to start a family especially sooner than planned? What horrors was the prophecy going to bring? Thoughts and questions continued to plague her mind as they lay there not even bothering when the others had returned from the outing.

"That's a nasty habit you need to break, Rae." Cyborg said as he stood in the kitchen fixing a bottle of formula.

She had been on pins and needles for the past two days and she had already chewed off seven of her finger nails, "I know."

"You're overthinking things again." He said, "Remember what I told you about that?"

Beast boy had suggested going through with the original plan to announce the news to their parents and in-laws although Raven had been reluctant after the bad reactions she had initially received. The older titan still hadn't come around to the idea of yet another baby in the tower further straining her relationship with the couple. Cyborg had been apologetic about his wife while Bumblebee continued giving her the cold shoulder.

Raven allowed her hand fall into her lap and her nervous energy was soon channeled into bouncing her foot, "It's Mento. You know how he reacted to the twins…before"

"You weren't married then." Cyborg leaned against the island counter, "They both love ya and I can guarantee they only want what best for you both."

A frown took residence on her face, "But we're still too young for this."

"You gotta live your own life sometime." Cyborg sighed as he watched Raven fall victim to her own fears, "So your plan fell through, just means you need to make another one. Besides, how long do heroes really live?"

She nodded her head once and pieced apart her waffle before slowly eating it. Beast boy had waltz into the Ops room at the expected time. The two were to make an official pregnancy announcement to the Doom Patrol through the two-way projection feature of the plasma screen instead of their communicators. Raven worked to even her breathing and was glad that their announcement would be straight to the point.

"The Ops is yours." Cyborg walked toward the direction of his room, "No one should bother you for a while."

Raven left her half-eaten waffle on the counter and walked to join Beast boy on the cushions of the sofa. Beast boy quickly set up the projection as they had the room completely to themselves and soon a loud ringing filled the room.

"Hey Gar, Raven." Robot man had been first to answer; his robotic face covered the screen until he backed away from the camera.

Mento was seated in a deep blue armchair with a newspaper hiding his face, "You don't normally call in the Ops room."

It was routine for the couple to call their in-laws once every two weeks to keep in touch and up to date. Negative man and Robot man usually joined in their video chats unless they were too busy or caught up in important projects. They had last called hardly a week ago which had Rita concerned a problem had arisen.

"Is something wrong?" Rita sat sandwiched between Robot man and Negative man on the long couch. "Larry and I were just about to head out and do some grocery shopping. And Cliff has been working on upgrades to our uniforms."

"'Wrong' Isn't the word I would use." Beast boy let out a nervous chuckle and Raven gave a weak smile.

Mento turned a page and spared a glance at the couple, "Then out with it then. No sense in beating around the bush and wasting time."

"Right." Beast boy bounced his knee and Raven could sense his newfound nervousness, "I've been doing drugs."

Raven's eyes had widened in surprised as that was not what she had heard him rehearse while he paced in front of their dresser. Mento had lowered the newspaper no longer interested, Rita had gasped, Robot man narrowed his eyes in suspicion, and Negative man remained calm and disbelieving.

Raven sucked in a breath, "I'm pregnant."

She counted four Mississippis in head until the shocked silence dissipated. Rita screamed and was soon standing up from her place on the couch.

"Ah, did you hear that, Steve?" Rita wore a large smile of her face, "How far along are you, Raven?"

"Um, five weeks."

Mento wore a genuine smile of his own, "I'm standing right next to you, Rita. I thought you were going to wait a few years."

"We uh, were." Beast boy's had automatically went to the back of his neck as a blush covered his green cheeks.

"But that's not what happened." Raven finished, her voice growing stronger by the minute. "It wasn't planned but we're preparing to step up to the responsibility of parents."

"We're gonna have a little Garfield running around?" Cliff leaned back into the couch, "I get to be an uncle! How 'bout that Larry?"

Negative man had rested his elbow on his knee, "Are you sure about this? I mean babies are messy, drippy, and they don't stop screaming. I mean I could go on and on."

Raven's shifted uncomfortably on the couch and averted her eyes from the screen and Beast boy stroked her hand with his thumb.

"Oh, c'mon Larry, be happy for them." Rita finally sat back down but she was fighting too much, "That's great we're having grandkids."

"Since this is good news, congratulations." Steve sat on the edge of the armchair as he addressed them, his eyes shining with joy, "When are we going to see you in Michigan?"

"We'll have to talk to Robin about days off." Beast boy said, "He's looking for a temporary team while Starfire and Bumblebee are on maternity leave."

Negative man nodded his head in agreement, "We'll celebrate. I don't think he'll give you such a hard time."

"It's about time we get going," Rita admitted, "I am so happy for you both but call again soon especially if I can help with anything. Okay, Raven?"

Raven smiled at the mostly positive responses from her in-laws, "Yes, we'll be in touch."

There were last exchanges of goodbyes, congratulations, and I-love yous before the video call was disconnected. A weight had surely been lifted off of her shoulder and the only one she hadn't heard back from was her mother. It would be awhile before Arella would write back as Raven had resorted to sending her mother a letter and sent it off to Azarath. It was the more sensible choice rather than making the draining effort to teleport between demensions.

"Well, that went better than expected." Beast boy said and he squeezed her hand once and leaned in to kiss her.

Her hand brushed against his cheek as she returned his affection, "Just one more to go."

The sunset was nearly blinding and Raven was glad that she had left her dark sunglasses in one of the compartments. The car was noisy as Timmy told her about the funny school lunch story that involved his sister and Teether tried to explain the game that he had made up with Melvin. The girl in question had been noticeably quiet since the moment Raven and Beast boy had entered the monastery.

"What's the surprise, Raven?" Melvin asked nearly a half hour after they had been picked up.

The question easily had both of her brothers stop talking mid-sentence, their attention turning towards the empath in curiosity.

"Are we going to Disneyland?" The corners of Timmy's mouth turned up into an excited smile.

Raven's nerves strengthened as the three titans made guesses about the supposed surprise; the longer she waited. She had rehearsed how she wanted to break the news on the drive up but that was nearly out the window. The more they guessed the more she feared that she would disappoint them.

Her purple eyes drifted to her husband who seemed too relaxed behind the wheel and genuinely interested in the kid's adventures. She was lost in her own thoughts during the long drive back to the tower and she was highly aware to Melvin's numb emotions. She was already fourteen weeks along and Jinx had deemed that it was safe to publicly announce their pregnancies to team members. The honorary titans were already aware and the words never reached the tyke titans as the couple wanted to personally announce it.

"Can we have French fries?" Teether had stopped talking about his upcoming birthday party enough to ask the question.

Beast boy quickly glimpsed at Raven from the corner of his eye, "I bet Cyborg will have dinner waiting."

"Aw man." He snapped his fingers together, "But I'm hungry _now_."

"We're almost there." Beast boy yawned before he spoke again, "Just sit tight."

They had long passed the city limits and the unmistakable T-tower could be seen from the distance. The rest of the drive continued with Timmy sharing his Laffy Taffy jokes to impress Beast boy while Teether had subconsciously gnawed on the end of his sweater sleeve. Melvin was fast asleep with her head resting against the window and arms loosely folded across her stomach. After pulling into the garage Beast boy herded the group of four into the house after collecting overnight bags from the trunk.

"I missed this place." Teether held onto his own orange overnight bag and led the way through the garage door.

"Oh, I have missed you!" Starfire had appeared and embraced all three of them. "Please, tell me of your travels."

Raven breathed a sigh of relief as Starfire had taken care to not squeeze the life out of the kids.

"Long." Timmy said and patted the older titan on her back. "And boring."

Teether shrugged out of Starfire's arms, "Want to see something cool?"

Without waiting for an answer, he fished around in his jeans pocket and retrieved a yellow bouncy ball. Melvin did the same and produced a purple one and waited for her little brother to look at her. In an instant, the round objects bounced against the floor and walls before disappearing around the corner of the hallway.

"Not in the tower." Raven said, "The last thing we need is for something to be broken."

Melvin raised a questioning eyebrow, "But you could just fix it with your powers."

Raven kept her deadpanned expression, "If you want to do it, then do it outside."

The debate fizzled out and the group continued their way to the elevator that would allow them entrance to the Ops room. Timmy ran ahead at full speed with Teether attempting to keep up with his brother.

She felt a light pressure on her shoulder and looked up at her husband, "C'mon, you haven't eaten all day, that can't be good for you."

Sure enough, Beast boy had been more than right about dinner. Cyborg was finishing up with the baked potatoes while Robin took his time to set the yellow table.

"Cyborg!" A smile lit up Timmy's face and he hurriedly dumped his bag on the floor to greet the eldest titan.

"How've you been, little man?" Cyborg embraced the 9-year old, "You excited for tomorrow, Teether?"

Teether nodded his head but he was already distracted with Ryand'r and Shawn who had been placed on their baby blankets. Bumblebee sat with the two babies while Teether began to play with both while holding a finger out for a tiny hand to grasp it.

Robin looked up from the table, "Staying out of trouble I hope."

"Uh huh." Melvin nodded her head.

Cyborg turned off the stove and placed filthy dishes in the soapy dishwater. "Wash up and dinner is ready."

The three hurried to the kitchen sink to wash up followed by Beast boy and Raven. It wasn't long until everyone was seated in the kitchen booth and chairs on the opposite side.

"What's the surprise already?" Timmy pushed for an answer and bit into his corn on the cob. "It's Disneyland, huh?"

Teether swung his feet to and fro under the table, "I want to go to Disneyland."

The third time was a charm as her nerves had already been put through the test. "Well, Beast boy and I are going to have a baby."

"Really, you're having a baby?" Melvin's head had whipped up, her blue eyes filled with excitement. "Is it a boy or a girl?"

Teether gasped and let his spoon fall onto his plate, "You're pregnant?"

Raven nodded her head in response. They hadn't stopped to have their first doctor appointment scheduled although they knew for a fact, they were having two girls even without a sonogram. Their twins would be arriving sooner than they had planned for and the idea had made Raven feel even lighter.

"We don't know if it's a boy or girl yet."

"Oh." Timmy's excited face had been replaced with a stoic one, a sign that he had been around the empath for far too long. "I still wan—I still wanted to go to Disneyland."

Bumblebee stood up from the table leaving her still full plate, "I'm not feeling well. I'll be in my room."

The titans exit from the dining room was swift but their friends were determined to not let it get in the way. Raven released a sigh of her own and listened to Starfire's excitement.

"You will surely have the shower for babies, yes?" She couldn't stop herself from floating into the air, "You must let me accompany you to do the shopping for baby clothes."

"Me too." Melvin sipped fruit punch before wiping the red mustache off her lip, "I want to help with baby stuff."

Teether tried to push her away, "I want to help more. Are you still coming to my birthday party?"

"OfCourse you can both help." Beast boy said, "And Raven and I wouldn't miss it."

Teether settled himself down in the booth, "Good because that means you have to roller skate too."

 **A/N:** I have to split this chapter in half as it's getting too long in page count. I will have to later edit and revise this chapter for continuity, formatting, spelling, and grammar purposes. I no longer have Microsoft Word on my laptop and my pc which does have it lags like you cannot believe so this by far is not an easy process for me to post. By the time this is posted, it will have been over an hour of sitting in front of a lagging computer and trying to upload an uncorrupted file with symbols. I will do my best to update with new chapters on every other Saturday. So, Feb. 2nd should be the next update for this fanfiction. Chapters have the possibility of decreasing in length (which is probably great because I write too long as it is). I really don't like this chapter at all and I don't think my past writing really stands up to it. I am trying to fall back in love with this story and finish it for 2019.


	4. Of Lies and Shattered Mirrors Part 2

*Of Lies and Shattered Mirrors Pt. 2*

"Teether's party doesn't start until 4:00pm." Raven said, but they had plenty of time since the celebration wouldn't since it was still late morning. "And we still need gift bags."

The kids in question were seated in the common area of the Ops room. Timmy was absorbed in the handheld video game that Cyborg offered him, and he hadn't made so much as a peep since. Melvin was cuddled up in a pink blanket with her eyes trained on the screen watching an animated movie. Teether sat beside her busy peeling his forth tangerine and watching the movie with her.

"Whenever you're ready." Robin watched while Raven fretted about the common room. "We can help, Raven. You're worrying too much."

Bumblebee scrubbed her empty plate in the sink, "Yeah, girl. Me and Sparky can make the gift bags. It won't take long."

Raven thought over her mental checklist while making sure they had everything. Bumblebee shook her head as her friend was once again lost in her thoughts. The two still weren't on the best of terms since the incident but they were civil to one another. It was required and enforced by Robin that when it came down to dealing with civilians and battling villains; personal lives shouldn't interfere.

Raven spoke up, "Please tell me someone ordered the cake."

"We did earlier this week." Robin turned a page in his morning newspaper. "It's a birthday party not a meeting with the mayor. You can relax a bit, Raven."

She nodded her head as the titans continued to ease her mind. The entire roller-skating rink had been rented out courtesy of Robin so that Teether's big day wouldn't be stolen from the spotlight by fans. Her worrying wasn't necessary since decorations, food, beverage, and other party related supplies would be provided by the facility. Raven exited the common room with plans to busy herself with starting her laundry before her meditation.

"Hurry up." Timmy slammed the car door closed and raced Teether to the front doors of the roller rink.

Teether had stumbled once before he reached the doors after his brother, a pair of his own roller skates in each hand. The parking lot was filled with vehicles, a sign that honorary titans and the rest of Teether's party guests were already gathered inside.

"Do you need help carrying stuff, Beast boy." Melvin waited beside the trunk of the car while the couple followed suit.

"You know that'd be great. Can you help me with the gift bags?" Beast boy popped the trunk open.

He reached in for a glossy plastic bag with draw yarn handles that was stuffed with miniature goodie bags inside. Melvin was quick to take it from Beast boy's hand white Raven retrieved the wrapped boxes consisting of Teether's birthday presents. Melvin stayed behind and walked alongside the couple as the other titans from the tower pulled into the parking lot.

"Lock the car?" Raven asked as she tucked the box underneath her arm and slipped her freehand into her husband's.

"Right." Beast boy let go until he did so with the alarm, "And Raven? No junk food restrictions tonight."

Raven eyed him with that statement, "Just because it's his birthday doesn't mean he should forgo nutrition."

"It's one night, Rae." Beast boy held the door open for Raven and Melvin before following after, "He'll only be seven once, let's make it one of his best birthdays."

"Fine."

"Really?" He admitted with a smile. "Hm, I didn't think that would work on you."

She raised an eyebrow and tried to hide her smirk, "On the condition that if they get sick, _you're_ dealing with it."

A teenager sat behind a counter with a glass window separating him from guests. He wore an all-white collared shirt that glowed under a black light and a laynard with his name: John. On an ordinary night he would stamp the hands of those entering along with a transaction. He currently looked to be busy entering information onto the computer.

"You're here for the reserved 4:00pm birthday party, right?" He glanced at them and other titans that had caught up to Beast boy and Raven.

Beast boy nodded his head, "That's us."

"Which one is the birthday boy?" John asked as he looked amongst the three kids.

Teether raised his hand, "Me, it's me!"

"Well I have a little something for you." John slid a small plastic object under the window and into the metal groove for him to take.

It was glowed blue and it oddly shaped with the letters: _It's my Birthday!_ In the center was a picture of a cartoon frosted cake with candles.

"You guys can head on in." The teenager gestured towards the colorful doors.

Raven herded the three young ones inside after Teether had thanked the worker for the LED birthday button. Light hearted music greeted her ears and the roller rink itself was dim with colorful disco lights bouncing off the floor and walls. Kole, Jericho, Pantha, and several others stood in line at the skate rental or were stepping out of their shoes in exchange for wheels. The tables beside the food stand were also busy with titans chattering amongst each other and giving Teether birthday wishes.

Purses were stashed under the table or plopped on the ground with abandoned shoes. Tied balloons bobbed toward the ceiling, shiny pieces of confetti were scattered on table tops, and there was a red table stacked with presents.

"Hey, what to you guys so long?" Thunder asked as Raven and the others settled in.

Starfire smiled, "It is nice to see you again!"

"Hey," Killowatt nudged her shoulder in greeting, "Haven't heard from you in a while."

Raven gave him a half smile, "It's been hepatic with two new additions to the titans."

"Oh yeah?" Killowatt sat down at one of the tables ans gesture for her to sit opposite of him, "Tell me about it."

She did so and they talked for a while until Argent made her presence known followed by Jinx. The evening went as planned although no one else had worried about the outcome of Teether's birthday.

"What do you think Robin's meeting is about?" Jinx asked, "We've already done charity events."

Argent leaned against the outer wall of the rink, "Knowing him it'll be a lecture."

"Yeah." Raven said absentmindedly, her eyes were busy scanning the area for a blonde pigtailed girl. "I'll be back."

She stood up from the bench, her head turning to find Melvin. It had been a rule that all three of them checked in with her after Timmy had gotten himself lost in a mall three years ago. And Raven hadn't caught sight of Melvin since they stepped into the skating rink and distributed arcade quarters to each child.

Robin," She raised her voice to be heard through the music as boy wonder nearly skated past her.

Robin clung to the wall to slow his speed, "Are you finally going to join us on the rink?"

He gestured behind him, Kid Flash was easily lapping Herald and Lightening in an unfair advantage race. Half of the younger kids had squeezed themselves into the bounce houses while Wonder girl was currently winning a game of limbo in the center of the rink.

Raven shook her head, "Maybe later. Have you seen Melvin around? I haven't seen her in an hour."

"What about the bounce houses?" Robin shrugged his shoulders and folded both arms to lean on the wall, "I'm sure she's alright with her friends. Independence isn't a bad thing."

"I know," She bit her bottom lip in concern, "But she hasn't checked in with me, it's unlike her."

"In that case, Timmy might know." Robin nodded his head towards the tables, "Last seen him eating pizza. Let me know if you still can't find her."

Raven navigated her way back to the tables, "Where's your sister?"

She found just the redheaded person she wanted to see.

Timmy's eyes widened, and he quickly took a large bite of his cheese pizza, "I can't tell you."

She grew even more worried by the second, "Is she inside or outside?"

"I can't tell you that either." Timmy held up his right hand and wiggled his smallest finger, "She made me pinky promise."

Raven pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration. She couldn't allow herself to put down her emotional barriers and seek out Melvin's aura; it wasn't safe. Not with all the emotions and ruckus that emitted from titans and the blasting music. _Someone_ must have at least seen Melvin in passing. She had mentally checked of the skating rink and the bounce houses as no goes.

Raven made a beeline towards the women's restroom as a last place to check before she ventured outside in search of her charge. She dodged kids running every which way as they used quarters for arcade games. And Beast boy had made it out on the rink with Aqualad in attempt to show off his skating tricks. Voices emerged from the door less bathroom which immediately led into a walkway with turns so one could not simply peek in.

"Let me use your hair tie." Raven recognized the voice as one of Melvin's friends; Charlotte Anderson. "I guess she's like my back up friend. Like when no one else is around, I still have her."

"Here," A second voice replied; Julia Brooks. "That's why I lied about my sleepover so she wouldn't come."

"Aah!"

"Take your skates off so pull me out."

Raven could hear fumbling and skates slipping on the slick tile of the bathroom versus the carpeting in the hallways. It felt like a weight had dropped into her stomach as she unintentionally listened in on the conversation. She made her way to the entrance and pushed opened the colorful red and yellow doors and stepped out into the lobby. At the far end of the hallway two rental roller blades were discarded and a small child was hunched into a ball. Her legs were pulled up to her chest where she tucked in her chin and hid her face with her arms. Even from her distance, Melvin's trembling form was detectable and garble cries escaped her lips.

"Melvin, what's wrong?" Raven made her way over and sat beside her.

The verbal crying had stopped for several moments, "Go away."

Raven hesitated, not knowing if she should respect Melvin's request to be alone. She bit the bottom of her lip in the moment of indecision and remained quiet in the lobby. Her hand moved to rub the child's back as she continued to cry, and Raven decided that she had been in the dark for far too long. She had noticed Melvin's off behavior during the months of her wedding planning and it had only worsened. There were subtle cues in the change of behavior and Raven couldn't help but reprimand herself for not investigating the situation sooner.

Raven's hand stopped the circular motions, "Melvin, we need to talk."

The girl in question kept her face out of view and her voice was distorted with tears still stuck in her throat, "Am I in trouble?"

"No."

"Then I don't feel like talking."

Melvin finally looked up from her position, but she didn't release the hold on her legs. The whites of her blue eyes were reddened, and her cheeks were flushed while streaked with tears. She continued to sniffle and wiped at her eyes with the back of her hands.

"I'm not asking if you feel like it." Raven sighed, the problem needed to be addressed head on. "I'm telling you that we need to."

"Fine"

"What was that with your friends today?" Raven folded her arms across her chest in a relaxed position. "Charlotte and Julia?"

Melvin shrugged her shoulders and looked everywhere but at her. It was going to be harder task to get information than Raven had originally thought.

"Are those the ones who don't play with you at recess?"

Melvin clenched her jaw but nodded once in response.

Raven's voice is soft and sympathetic, "Care to tell me more about them?"

"Julia said she lied about her sleepover so that I wouldn't go." Melvin started to tear up at the thought. "Even though I invited her to mine."

Raven was quiet while she studied Melvin's troubled expression. "That doesn't seem like all of it."

"No."

"Melvin, I need to know. I need to keep you safe." Raven placed an arm around the child's shoulders in comfort. She wiped at her face again with her hands and Raven's eyes narrowed in observation. "Is someone hurting you?"

Raven's even tone had broken and a pang of hurt pierced her heart. Her hands subconsciously clenched into fists as ugly images of what might've gone down were pushed to the front of her mind. Melvin's left forearm held what was a blotchy purple bruise; the color indicating that it had been there for quite a while.

Raven closed her eyes and mentally repeated her mantra to help find her center and control her powers. Melvin shrugged her shoulders and Raven had never felt more powerless than she did right then.

"Melvin, look at me."

Blue eyes met purple and the flood gates completely broke open. Her lips quivered, and her crying turned even more vocal. Skinny arms wrapped around Raven as Melvin found her temporary safe haven.

Melvin's grip tightened around Raven's waist, "Nobody likes m-me anymore."

"Now why do you think that?"

"So, what's been happening at school?" Raven decided to ask about the root of the cause.

The three tyke titans were enrolled in year-round school and their holiday breaks were broken up throughout the school year. It was a beneficial choice as there was a smaller chance that the kids would forget what they had learned if they had longer school breaks.

"No one plays w-with me at recess. Timmy's the only one who does." Melvin muffled voice was difficult to make out, "I can't play with barbie dolls or they'll stop talking to me."

Raven's eyes momentarily widened, and the not so subtle clues came together in her mind. Several times Melvin had made a point that she no longer played with such dolls although her emotions always stated otherwise. Raven continued to listen to her venting.

"Julia said I have a boy's name. And that's why my mom and dad didn't want me anymore."

Her hand paused on Melvin's back and her fingers ghosted along the damaged area, "And the bruise?"

"Charlotte, she grabs my arm really hard even when I tell her to stop." Melvin's jagged breathing had slowly evened out, "Sometimes she gets really mad and scratches me and Julia."

"And Robin said no powers at school?"

"Mhm." She nodded her head.

The lights in the entrance way dangerously flickered before three bursts

"I don't want you to see them anymore." Raven

"But they're my friends." She complained, "The only ones I still have."

"No, they're not." Raven sighed, "Friends don't leave you out of things or use you. They wouldn't hurt your feelings on purpose."

Now the tears wouldn't stop leaking out the corners of her eyes, "I don't like being me. I wish I was normal."

Raven chewed on her bottom lip and mentally prepared herself for the words she was about to say, "It's okay that you feel that way but you are wonderful, Melvin. Look, Robin and I will talk about this later and address your teachers as well."

They say together in silence for a few more minutes until Melvin's hysteria had subsided.

"Raven, I think I want to go back inside now."

Melvin pulled away and stood up to collect both pairs of her roller skates and expectantly waited for Raven to follow suit. Raven lightly rested a hand on the back of Melvin's shoulder and guided her to the woman behind the cashier stand.

"Why don't you wash up in the bathroom." Raven suggested as her cheeks were still wet with tears and flushed red.

The kids were seated at the long plastic table and the two had arrived just in time for the birthday cake. The cake was rectangular, the sides of the cake were striped red and white while on top tanned treasure map surrounded by blue waves of frosting. The added touch was a tiny treasure chest on the X marks the spot and chocolate coins sticking out from the top of the cake. Teether patiently sat in the center while Cyborg lit the striped candles individually with a match.

"Alright, on three we'll sing Happy Birthday." Cyborg blew out the match. "One, two, three."

Teether sat at the table full of smiles and excitement as everyone had joined in the song. With one breath, he blew out all seven striped candles after he considered what to wish for.

"You okay, Rae?" Beast boy had turned to face her.

Raven stood beside him with head resting against his shoulder, "It's not me I'm worried about."

Her eyes turned to Melvin who had returned from the restroom and a puzzled expression crossed Beast boy's features. He didn't press her for details right then but she would tell him after the kids had retired to bed. Raven didn't worry about Robin as he had seen them both reenter the facility.

"Hey Melvin, c'mere!" Julia frantically waved her over to where they were eating cake.

Raven could feel Melvin tense beside her and she gave her friend an awkward smile. Melvin remained seated at her table with Beast boy, Timmy, and Raven and chose to ignore the gesture.

However, Charlotte had other intentions. "What's wrong, don't you want to sit with us?"

Melvin worriedly glanced at Raven, "No. I don't feel good."

Raven could sense she was telling the truth since Melvin had only taken three small bites of her cake before calling it quits. Beast boy looked back and forth between them trying to understand the problem at hand.

"Just give her some space for now okay dudes?" Beast boy finally spoke up.

"She's being a cry baby." Julia brushed her black hair over her shoulder, " We're going to play the claw machine."

Raven sighed, "Your behavior today was unacceptable and disrespectful to her. I will not ask you again to leave her alone."

Charlotte grimaced, "We didn't even do anything."

Charlotte crossed her arms and huffed at her before she dragged Julia away with her by the arm. Melvin noticeably relaxed and continued to pick at the icing on her cake with her fork. The trip back to the tower was a short one after titans of all over bid their well wishes at the end of the night. The sky was a darker blue and the clouds were tinted orange and pink, but the stars were absent due to the city lights. All three kids in the backseat were quiet which was a rare occurrence. Melvin seemed to be lost in her thoughts, Timmy stared out the window, and Teether quietly inspected one his new birthday gifts; walkie talkies.

Beast boy took the key out of the ignition and opened the car door, "I want you guys to take showers tonight."

"Melvin and Timmy your bed time is 9:30pm. Teether yours is 9:00pm" Raven added and stepped out of the car.

Timmy nodded his head, "Okay."

"Aw, I want to stay up too." Teether held onto some of his presents while they walked up to the common room. "It's not fair."

Beast boy held onto the remaining portion of his birthday gifts, "I know you want to, but I don't want you sleeping all day."

As they entered the Ops room, everyone had taken to the U-shaped couch to relax after their busy evening. Shawn was fast asleep cuddled in Cyborgs arm while Ryand'r had started fussing; a sign that he was tired. Raven sank into the couch beside Cyborg, relieved to be off her feet from skating and walking around the past few hours. Starfire channel surfed to find an agreeable program to watch and Teether had taken to his new walkie talkies. Raven's head rested on the back of the couch, her eyes fluttering closed

"Hey," Raven leaned her body against the doorway. "Do you want to tell me what's bothering you?"

It didn't take long for her to discover that Timmy was missing from the common room along with his siblings and it was nearing their assigned bedtime. The rest of the titans were winding down and calling it an early night as well. Beast boy had offered to tell Melvin and Teether to clean up their toys in the Ops room and head to bed. The redhead in question had found a reprieve in the gym rolling on the large blue exercise ball clearly lost in thought.

Timmy had started, his head jerking up and his eyes met hers and he answered her question with a shrug. He had been awfully quiet after Raven's pregnancy announcement; his silence and faraway gazes had continued well into the evening. His temper tantrums had been dwindling especially in the past several months; a sign that he was maturing even if it was a little bit.

Raven straightened up, "Then how about you get ready for bed?"

Timmy rolled forward on the ball one last time before he stood to comply with her wishes. She flicked off the lights and closed the door to the gym when Timmy had come to stand at her side.

"I don't want you leave." Timmy finally broke the silence while they made their way to the elevator, "I want you to stay forever."

"What do you mean?" Raven's forehead crinkled in confusion, "I'm not going anywhere."

As far as she knew, there had been no plans made for any excursion or extended departure. Robin hadn't mentioned anything in passing and could only draw blanks.

"And I don't want you to forget about me." He continued with his pleading, "I want you to love me too."

Raven had stopped short of the elevator when the phrases collided together to form an answer about what was troubling him. It was his way of saying he was afraid and that he had been feeling that way since her engagement and he didn't want to be replaced. The engagement, the wedding, and now a baby. Everything was moving too quickly, it was no wonder he was having such hard adjustments; just like she was when it came to Starfire and Bumblebee.

"I don't want you to have a baby." Timmy's lip quivering. He had her arm in death grip and his brown eyes glistened with tears that began to trickle onto his flushed cheeks.

Her lips pulled into a frown as his negative emotions were strongly projected on to her. "I will love you always."

Raven eased her arm out of his grip and instead her arms wrapped around him in a hug. She held him even tighter but his fears were still evident and unresolved.

"Never forget that I will love you." Raven's voice was soft while she reassured him, "A baby won't change the way I feel about you, okay?"

Timmy buried his face into her neck as a new 'bout of tears gave way from the corners of his eyes, "Do you promise?"

Raven nodded her head, "I promise."

"But do you pinky promise?" He pulled away to look at her with his watery eyes.

"I pinky promise."

She held out her smallest finger to lock around his pinky. "What do you say about going back to the Ops room?"

Timmy shrugged his shoulders in a quick up and down motion but answered anyway. "I gues—"

Without warning Raven crumped to the ground, a blinding pain rocked through her skull forcing her eyes to close. The siren accompanied by red lights flashing served to only make the sudden onslaught of her migraine worse. Timmy's hand slammed on the up button to the elevator as the scene before him that unfolded was frightening.

"Eh, what do I do?" He leaned his body in the elevator to keep the doors from closing, "Want me to get Beast boy?"

"No," Raven groaned and sat on her knees as her head continued to throb, "I'll live."

Her hands curled into fists before she made an effort to push herself up to her feet. Timmy helped grabbed her arm which wasn't much help as he was still small. Raven ducked her head down as standing straight up made her migraine unbearable. Eventually she made it into the elevator and Timmy frantically pressed the button to the top floor.

Robin stood in the middle of the common room with the projector screen already open and looking for activity in the city's sectors. All activities had stopped immediately and the rest of the titans had gathered round with Teether clutching his hands over his ears to muffle the sounds.

Cyborg crossed his arms over his chest, "Well what is it, man?"

"There's been a disturbance at the downtown mall." Robin frowned behind his mask, Something's not right here."

Beast boy was casual about the whole ordeal, "Who is it, Dr. Light? We've kicked his butt plenty of times."

Starfire rested her hand on her husband's shoulder, "We are merely wasting time playing the guessing game."

"It's Raven, a lot of Ravens." Robin said, he shook his head, "We'll have to split up, Cyborg It's your turn to stay back."

One of them always stayed behind to watch Shawn or Ryand'r and the schedule constantly shifted depending on who might be more effective with a particular villain. If it was plasmus, Raven was guaranteed to be out on the mission.

"Titans Go!"

"There's no time for uniforms!" Melvin looked around wildly in search of something, "Timmy go get our communicator, this is our very first mission ever."

Melvin jumped excited even if she was clad in pink and white polka dot pajamas. Raven clenched her teeth, she'd prefer if they stayed back at the tower rather than in the line of fire. And she'd definitely prefer to not be distracted while babysitting on their mission.

Raven was quick to correct her, "It is _not_ mission."

"Is too." Teether smiled at her and he turned to follow the others out the common room doors.

"It'll be easy peasy." Melvin raced after Bumblebee after Timmy had returned with the device. "Let's go!"

"Rae, not the best time to be arguin'" Cyborg plopped down on the couch, both babies had been put down in their basinets. "The team needs ya right now."

It was then, when everyone in the tower appreciated the sound proof charms Raven had casted on the respective rooms. Raven scurried out after her teammates, in no way prepared to what waited for them at the downtown mall. And unknown to her, resting in one of the fake plants in corridor were shards of a broken mirror and a yellow bouncy ball.

 **A/N:** I apologize for the delay. Please let me know if there are inconsistences or an awkward flow. It's easier to find mistakes if there's a fresh pair of eyes reading it for the first time. I'm sure I've mentioned it before but I have a bad habit of writing all the dialogue first before I write the actual scenes so it gets a little difficult at times to bridge the gaps and make it flow.


End file.
